el regreso del gran Inutaisho
by otradimension
Summary: los kamis han decidido traer de vuelta al gran Inutaisho y para ello necesitan la ayuda de Kagome y los hijos del antiguo señor de Occidente, ante una gran amenaza. Inutaisho x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino, kagome estaría con Sesshomaru :)**

**Este es el primer fic largo que escribo, sean amables conmigo xD Lo he escrito con ayuda de xxayamexx1.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era casi la hora de dormir , pero kagome no tenía sueño , su mente aun estaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos horas antes. Las palabras de aquel demonio se repetían sin cesar en su mente.

**Escena retrospectiva **

Repentinamente todo se quedó oscuro a su alrededor y por más que gritó esperando respuesta de sus amigos esta jamás llego.

-Inuyashaa!-gritó kagome

- Sango , Miroku!-gritó pero nadie respondió, estaba cada vez mas asustada .

Decidió que lo mejor sería no moverse y esperar alguna señal de sus amigos, ellos jamás la abandonarían ella estaba segura de eso. Pasado un rato que para ella fueron como horas, delante de ella comenzó a formarse una silueta , cada vez era mas nítida, hasta que por fin pudo distinguir que delante de ella estaba el exseñor de las tierras de occidente , Toga Inutaisho.

-No te asustes mi pequeña miko- Dijo Toga con voz calmada- estoy aquí para darte un mensaje de los kamis- dijo con una sonrisa .

Decir que las piernas de kagome temblaron con solo su voz no sería para nada exagerar , tenía delante al demonio más poderoso y hermoso de todos los tiempos, sin poder evitarlo los ojos de ella recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Toga.

El sabía lo que estaba haciendo la miko y eso causo una pequeña risa, "pronto mi pequeña miko, estas destinada a ser mía y nadie podrá alejarte de mí" pensó Toga y sonrió internamente .

-¿Cuál es ese mensaje que tiene para mí? , señor- dijo kagome intentando que no se notaran los efectos que él estaba causando en ella.

-Debes reunirte con mis hijos y decirles que busquen el punto donde sientan más fuerte mi esencia, una vez allí mi hijo inuyasha tendrá que con Tessaiga usar Meidou zangetsuha , tu deveras disparar una de tus flechas con tu poder miko y sesshomaru tendrá unos minutos para entrar , encontrarme y ayudarme a salir .

-Como si eso fuera lo más fácil del mundo- protestó kagome-por si no lo sabe, mi señor , sus hijos se odian y sesshomaru me matará solo por pensar en darle una orden-dijo kagome casi lloriqueando.

-jeje no sufras miko ellos te creerán -dijo toga sin dejar de sonreír- ambos reconocerán mi olor en ti- y como si nada se acercó, la abrazó y le susurró al oído- mi dulce miko no temas, todo irá bien.

Y como si de un espejismo se tratara desapareció, todo volvió a ser como debía y delante de ella estaban sus amigos , mirándola asustados al no saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

**Fin retrospectiva**

"Bueno, con inuyasha no fue tan mal como esteraba" pensó kagome mientras suspiraba

Inuyasha la creyó, y había accedido a buscar a sesshomaru , aunque eso fue después d siéntate de kagome y haberle amenazado con dejarle sin ramen de por vida; ahora faltaba encontrar a sesshomaru y rezar para que él creyera también en las palabras de ella. Eso era lo que la mantenía despierta. Era de sesshomaru de quien hablábamos, ¿Quién no estaría aterrada ante la idea de ponerse delante de él y soltarle ese mensaje?.

"¿Por que los kamis me odian ?" lloriqueó internamente kagome "no podrían dar el mensaje ellos directamente ,NO, tenían que dejarme el trabajo a mí, seguro que les parece divertido y todo" pensó ella cada vez más molesta, "bueno que sea lo que deba ser" pensó mientras se tumbaba para intentar dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, todos comenzaron a recoger las cosas para ponerse en marcha , no sabían cuanto tardarían en encontrar a sesshomaru y, la verdad, ninguno estaba entusiasmado ante la idea de verle , pero no podían ir en contra de los deseos de los kamis, todos sabían eso.

-Bueno , todo el mundo en marcha-dijo inuyasha con evidente cabreo.

-¿Cuanto creéis que tardaremos en encontrarle?- preguntó sango

-Quien sabe mi querida sango-respondió Miroku

-yo solo espero que me crea - argumentó una miko muy asustada

-Keh , ese culo frio ni siquiera se molestará en dejarte hablar-dijo desde la parte delantera del grupo el hanyou

-por suerte contamos contigo para proteger a nuestra querida kagome- comentó astutamente el monje

-por supuesto que sí , esta moza no es capaz de hacer nada sola- respondió airadamente inuyasha

-Inuyasha siéntate muchacho - dijo kagome , mientras inuyasha se estrellaba contra el suelo , la miko paso por encima de él con una sonrisa

-Jamás aprenderás bakayasha- dijo shippo riendo

así paso el primer día de búsqueda , cuando comenzó a oscurecer decidieron que era hora de acampar y para sorpresa de todos inuyasha no protestó, claro que para nuestro querido hanyou acampar significaba retrasar el momento de ver a su estúpido hermano.

Mientras miroku hacia un fuego , sango fue a por agua con shippo, kagome comenzó a preparar las cosas para hacer la cena y inuyasha..Bueno, él se limitó a sentarse y esperar como siempre.

Después de la cena ,hablaron de temas sin importancia durante un rato para luego acabar todos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

" Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, ¿Qué pasará cuando encontremos al señor de occidente?" pensaba el monje el cual estaba muy intrigado con todo el plan de los kamis

Por su parte, sango no era nada feliz ante la idea de tener que ir en el mismo grupo que sesshomaru. Desconfiaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con demonios y ahora resultaba que iba a buscar a uno de los demonios más poderosos para resucitar a, nada más y nada menos, que al legendario Inutaisho. Decir que esto la mantenía intranquila era decir poco .

Inuyasha se mantenía como siempre en una rama sentado descansando. " Pronto conoceré a mi viejo " pensaba sintiendo un poco de alegría por dentro ante la sola idea, " pero no hay mas modos , tiene que ser con el idiota culo frio ese?". Sí, esa era la parte que le molestaba y mucho.

kagome se limitó a dar las buenas noches a todos y ponerse a dormir abrazada a shippo , ella simplemente no quería pensar en todo lo que podría pasar y necesitaba descansar, sabía que todos estaban inquietos , sobretodo su mejor amigo y lo comprendía , no todos los días descubres que puede existir la posibilidad de revivir a tu padre con la ayuda de un medio hermano que te trata como si fueras una mierda , pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella, aparte de estar a su lado si las cosas se torcían?. Hacía un tiempo que ellos habían decidido que su amor era más el de dos hermanos y los dos eran felices con ello, el medio demonio era muy protector con ella y la miko lo cuidaba como haría con su hermano pequeño , y es que ella había madurado en estos 2 años que llevaban juntos pero él seguía teniendo a veces la misma edad mental de su hermano souta .

"todo irá bien" fue el ultimo pensamiento de ella mientras se sumía en el mundo de los sueños .

3 Días llevaban ya de búsqueda y aun no encontraban el más mínimo rastro de sesshomaru. Comenzaban a desesperar, pues no sabían cuanto tiempo tenían para cumplir con la petición de los kamis, si es que había un plazo límite claro; lo bueno, si es que podía llamársele así, era que estaban en las tierras del señor de occidente y con suerte el iría a ellos , y con aun más suerte conseguirían explicar su motivo para estar allí antes de que él los matara. Resultaba hasta ridículo verles caminar todos juntos con cierto temor a lo que les esperaba , ellos que habían luchado contra muchos demonios y ganado a casi todos, estaban allí andando pegados y casi de puntillas.

-Chicos, creo que es hora de parar y comer un poco- dijo la cazadora de demonios

-Sí, es verdad, busquemos donde acampar para comer- respondió kagome

-Keh, solo pensáis en descansar, así jamás encontraremos a ese idiota- dijo inuyasha en un claro tono de molestia - que débiles son- murmuró

-Siéntate muchacho, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que protestar por todo, inuyasha?- dijo kagome con evidente resignación

-Amigo mío , somos humanos y necesitamos descanso y alimentos, creía que a estas alturas ya sabrías eso- dijo el monje con su característica sonrisa

- Es demasiado tonto para aprender - comentó shippo desde encima del hombro de la miko

- Keh , lo que sea- dijo cuando el hechizo paso un molesto hanyou

después de comer y reposar un rato apagaron el fuego y emprendieron camino otra vez. Encabezando la marcha iba el hanyou, seguido muy de cerca por sango, kagome con shippo en sus brazos y miroku , quienes iban hablando de las maneras de abordar el tema cuando encontraran al señor demonio. Todos creían que la mejor manera era ser claros y directos en la charla, pues dudaban que la paciencia de sesshomaru diera para una gran charla, luego esperar a su reacción y responder las preguntas que pudiese tener lo mejor que pudieran.

Inuyasha iba escuchando todo sin intervenir , cuando capto el olor de su maldito hermano y no pudo evitar tensarse , esto no paso desapercibido para la miko .

-Inuyasha ,¿ Qué pasa? - Preguntó Kagome.

-Sesshomaru no puede andar muy lejos , aquí aun esta su olor- dijo inuyasha mientras apretaba la mandíbula , pronto se encontrarían con él y le preocupaba lo que fuese a pasar .

Todo el grupo estaba parado como esperando que de la nada apareciese el señor de las tierras de occidente, pero eso no pasó. Al estar oscureciendo decidieron acampar , mañana lo más probable es que encontraran a sesshomaru o que él les encontrara a ellos y lo mejor era estar bien descansado , por si acaso.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido, y quiero decir también que no tengo la intención de abandonar el fic. Sé que mucha gente lo hace, y eso me molesta mucho, en vuestros comentarios me lo habéis hecho notar y, aunque tarde en publicar alguna vez por poco tiempo o falta de imaginación, no quiero dejarlo.**

**Bueno, sin mas os lo dejo y espero que os guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

- Todo el mundo arriba - gritó Inuyasha - tenemos compañía , Sesshomaru se acerca.

Eso fue suficiente , en menos de 2 segundos estaban todos en pie y en posición de defensa , el señor demonio no defraudó , apareció delante de ellos exigiendo .

- ¿Qué hacéis en mis tierras mestizo? - dijo Sesshomaru , la verdad es que si estaba cabreado no lo parecía, pues su rostro y su voz eran como siempre, imperturbables .

- Keh , venimos a hablar contigo - respondió casi gritando y con su espada preparada por si las cosas se ponían feas .

- Buenos días, señor sesshomaru - dijo la miko tímidamente - tengo un mensaje para usted , espero que pueda dedicarme unos minutos .

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a la joven miko y la observó durante unos instantes " interesante , a pesar del evidente nerviosismo que hay en ella no parece dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta ", pensó él .

- Habla miko , pero que sea rápido. No tengo todo el día - le dijo con un tono de voz un tanto siniestro solo para ponerla más tensa mientras sonreía internamente al ver que lo consiguió .

- Pues vera hace unos días - comenzó a hablar kagome , mientras le relataba todo lo sucedido el día que vio al padre de sesshomaru y inuyasha. Internamente rezaba para que la creyera y no la matara por osar intentar engañarlo usando a su padre .

Sesshomaru escucho atentamente todo lo que la miko contó mientras pensaba " parece que no miente , ¿Pero es esto posible?, ¿Qué estas planeando padre? ". Internamente suspiró , por algún motivo sospechaba que todo esto le traería diversión y más de un dolor de cabeza , pero si era este el deseo de su padre él lo acataría , además, de algo estaba seguro, la miko no mentía en lo del olor de su padre , aunque débil, si podía percibirlo en ella .

Todos permanecieron callados a la espera de una respuesta o reacción por parte del señor de occidente , mientras él miraba fijamente a la pequeña miko casi disfrutando de su nerviosismo , el cual crecía a cada segundo que pasaba sin respuesta por parte de él .

- Miko - comenzó a hablar Sesshomaru pero fue interrumpido por una miko nerviosa y un poco molesta .

- Me llamo Kagome , señor Sesshomaru , que no es difícil de recordar, KA-GO-ME - argumentó ella .

Hubo un jadeo casi colectivo ante el comentario de ella , mientras Sesshomaru levantó una ceja y se aproximó a ella .

- Bien ka-go-me - dijo él en un susurro casi mortal - haría bien en recordar con quien habla antes de volver a osar interrumpirme otra vez - comentó a casi un palmo de la cara de la pequeña miko , la cual se estremeció de miedo , causando la satisfacción de él .

- Como decía, no detecto mentira en su historia y efectivamente hay el débil rastro del olor de mi padre en ti - prosiguió él - iremos a buscar a mi grupo y descansaremos el resto del día para pensar en el mejor plan de acción para encontrar ese lugar del que habló mi padre .

- ¡¿Quién te puso a ti al mando?! - dijo un muy molesto hanyou - este es mi grupo .

- Tan estúpido como siempre, mestizo - le respondió sesshomaru - si debemos cumplir con el deseo de nuestro padre , por supuesto que se hará bajo mis órdenes; soy el alfa aquí , te guste o no .

- Inuyasha, no es momento para esto , por favor no pelear tenemos mucho que hacer y lo mejor es colaborar, piensa que este es el deseo de tu padre - dijo kagome en un intento de parar la pelea entre los dos hermanos .

- Sí inuyasha, piensa que esto es por el bien de tu padre y de todos - argumentó el monje , intentando ayudar a la miko .

- Escucha a tus amigos, mestizo. Deja de protestar, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer - comentó fríamente sesshomaru.

Con esto se giró y comenzó a andar sin esperar a nadie , kagome agarró el brazo de inuyasha y tirando de él suavemente comenzó a andar en la misma dirección que sesshomaru; los demás los siguieron sin comentar nada , era evidente que el ambiente era muy tenso , sobre todo por parte del hanyou y ninguno quería hacer algún comentario que tensara más las cosas .

Caminaron durante aproximadamente 2 horas antes de poder ver a lo lejos al grupo de sesshomaru , todos vieron a la pequeña Rin , muy entusiasmada saludando a su señor , mientras era regañada por jaken .

- Señor sesshomaru, bienvenido - gritaba la enérgica pequeña .

- Rin no grites , molestaras a nuestro señor - la reprendía un muy molesto jaken - más humanos insolentes con los que tratar, en que estará pensando mi señor sesshomaru - murmuró el pequeño sapo .

La niña corrió hacia él sin prestar atención a las protestas de jaken y se abrazó a la pierna de sesshomaru .

- Niña no molestes al amo sesshomaru - gritó el sapo

- Jaken cállate - dijo el señor de occidente

- Sí, mi amo - dijo muy obedientemente jaken

En ese momento Rin vio a Kagome , quien la miraba sonriendo dulcemente. La pequeña no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazar a la miko .

- Señorita Kagome - gritó la niña mientras abrazaba a la miko - que alegría , se quedará y jugará un poco con Rin ? - dijo con mirada de súplica .

- Vamos a viajar todos juntos por un tiempo Rin - le dijo kagome a la niña

- Bieeen ! - gritó la pequeña niña - Rin podrá estar con la señorita Kagome

Todo el grupo sonreía ante la escena tan dulce de la niña y la miko , incluso el señor frío de occidente no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que solo fue vista por un monje muy observador .

Una vez acabaron todos de comer , conversaron sobre las posibles rutas a tomar para hallar el sitio donde suponían esperaba inutaisho. No era fácil decidir, pues no tenían ni idea de dónde podía ser y tampoco captaban rastro de la energía o esencia de él. Después de mucho rato hablando decidieron que lo mejor sería hacer una visita a Totosai , el podía tener alguna idea de cuál era el sitio o la mejor ruta para llegar .

Con la decisión tomada de su ruta de viaje , Sesshomaru decidió ir a cazar , eran demasiadas bocas que alimentar y el viaje podía ser duro , lo mejor era comer bien .

Kagome decidió ir a darse un baño , así que cogió sus cosas y llamó a Rin para que fuera con ella , también preguntó a Sango , la cual dijo que sí , encantada de tener un momento de relax , la niña estaba entusiasmada por poder bañarse con ellas , lo que provocó la risa de las dos jóvenes que pensaban que Rin era toda una dulzura .

- Ven Rin que te lavaré la cabeza - dijo la miko - verás lo bonito que quedará tu pelo.

La pequeña accedió encantada. Una vez acabaron de lavarse todas, Sango decidió hablar un poco de sus dudas .

- Kagome , ¿Crees que este viaje es buena idea? - comentó Sango - es que no sé , juntar a Sesshomaru y Inuyasha por mucho tiempo me da la sensación que no traerá nada bueno.

- jejeje , tranquila Sango , realmente creo que todo irá bien - la tranquilizó la miko - el objetivo de este viaje es el regreso de el padre de ellos , por eso creo que aunque se pelearán, tratarán de ser civilizados, especialmente Sesshomaru; pienso que él se limitará a ignorar a Inuyasha .

- ¿De verdad Rin podrá conocer al papa del Señor Sesshomaru ? - preguntó la niña

- Sí Rin , ese es el motivo de que viajemos juntos - le respondió Kagome con una sonrisa

Decidieron que era hora de vestirse y regresar con el grupo. Cuando llegaron vieron que Sesshomaru había regresado con un enorme y regordete ciervo , el cual ya estaba siendo troceado y preparado por jaken .

- Miroku , Inuyasha , podríais coger a Shippo y ir a daros un baño antes de la cena - dijo la miko con voz dulce

- Keh , ni hablar moza , yo no voy - Inuyasha respondió rápidamente

- Inu no soy moza soy Kagome , en más de 2 años no has podido aprendértelo? siéntate muchacho - o si la miko estaba molesta - y si no vas a darte un baño ahora mismo con ellos , te quedaras sin ramen durante 2 meses , tu veras lo que decides - finalizó la miko con una sonrisa interna .

- Maldita moza - susurro el hanyou - está bien Kagome tu ganas - dijo de muy mala gana

Con el tema zanjado los tres se fueron a darse ese baño , mientras un muy divertido Señor de occidente se reía internamente " interesante muy interesante " pensaba él mientras reía " esta miko me ha sorprendido " continuó pensando mientras se esforzaba por mantener su máscara de frialdad .

- Miko Kagome , ¿Qué fue esa magia que usaste para controlar al mestizo? - preguntó muy interesado Sesshomaru.

- Pues veras Sesshomaru , es por el collar de cuentas que lleva Inuyasha , lleva un hechizo que hace eso pero solo responde si soy yo quien lo dice - comentó la miko , esperando que fuera suficiente explicación

- Ya veo , te agradezco que hicieras que se bañara , mi nariz es muy sensible a los olores y al mestizo le hacía mucha falta - dijo en tono bastante divertido.

Ante eso las dos chicas se echaron a reír .

Pasado un rato regresaron los chicos , encabezados por un hanyou que iba protestando .

- ¿Ya estas contenta?- soltó el hanyou a la miko - más vale que tenga ramen para la cena .

- ves Inu , no fue tan malo y además ahora estas mucho más guapo - respondió la miko causando un pequeño sonrojo en el hanyou - ahora te preparo tu ramen

el grupo intentaba disimular la risa para no molestar a Inuyasha , pero la verdad es que la situación era bastante divertida incluso Sesshomaru encontraba divertido aquello , claro que él no lo mostraba .

Una vez acabaron de cenar Kagome acostó a los niños y les contó un cuento , mientras sango y miroku hablaban entre ellos , Inuyasha se había subido a la rama de el árbol que estaba justo al lado de donde Kagome dormiría , pues no se fiaba de su medio hermano y Sesshomaru apoyó la espalda contra un árbol un poco alejado de todos y cerró los ojos , que tuviese que viajar con ellos no implicaba tener que dormir cerca de ellos .

Un poco más tarde la miko dio las buenas noches a todos y se puso a dormir , el monje y la asesina de demonios no tardaron en imitarla y con eso todos dieron por acabado un día más , el primero de este nuevo grupo que se había formado .

" Para ser el primer día juntos no fue tan malo " pensó Miroku mientras se relajaba y se iba quedando dormido .


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, como os prometí aquí tenéis el capítulo :)**

**Disclaimer: inuyasha y la canción no son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Todo el mundo estaba ya listo para partir camino a Totosai , con la esperanza de que él pudiese ayudarles , habían decidido no ir andando pues eso les llevaría mucho tiempo , así que cuando cada cual estuvo preparado decidieron partir , sango y miroku iban montados en kirara , mientras que Shippo , Rin y jaken estaban montados en ah-uh , kagome iba como siempre con inuyasha y sesshomaru iba solo y además liderando el grupo , cosa que molestaba bastante a nuestro hanyou .

- Podríamos parar y comer , esta atardeciendo y aun no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno - dijo Kagome , como vio que era ignorada por los 2 hermanos añadió - Rin y Shippo necesitan comer y descansar son solo niños .

Fue oír eso y el señor demonio habló

- Pararemos en un claro que hay cerca y descansaremos hasta mañana - habló Sesshomaru .

La verdad es que todos tenían hambre y sed , además agradecían el descanso , bueno todos menos Sesshomaru y Inuyasha , ellos no parecían necesitar nada. Todos estaban tranquilos disfrutando del descanso , pero lo bueno no suele durar mucho y en este caso la paz fue rota por un yokai que todos conocían bien .

- Se acercan rápido 2 fragmentos de la esfera - dijo la miko

- Maldita sea es ese lobo asqueroso - gruñó Inuyasha mientras se preparaba para golpear a Koga que ya había llegado

- Como esta mi mujer - dijo Koga cogiendo las manos de Kagome - ¿Te trata bien ese chucho?

- Hola koga , estoy bien gracias - respondió Kagome intentando soltar sus manos

- Aléjate de ella si no quieres que te mate lobo apestoso - dijo el hanyou muy enfadado , mientras se interponía entre la miko y el Okami .

Desde una cierta distancia , un señor demonio observaba medio entretenido y medio molesto toda la escena , le daba igual lo que sucediera entre ellos , pero le molestaban todos esos gritos y insultos delante de Rin .

- Cállate chucho yo estoy hablando con mi mujer - alegó el Okami

- Ya te he dicho que no soy tu mujer ni lo seré Koga , así que no insistas por favor - dijo la miko

- Lobo te sugiero que te vayas , no toleraré esto en mi presencia - decidió intervenir Sesshomaru

Koga se giro y miró al señor de occidente , no era tonto sabía quien era y no quería peleas con él; no era miedo, al menos eso es lo que él se decía a sí mismo , era más bien que no tenía tiempo para peleas con 2 chuchos .

- Bueno, yo solo estaba de paso , cuídate Kagome nos veremos pronto - dijo rápido Koga y sin dar tiempo a nada desapareció .

- Vaya eso si fue rapidez - dijo la miko echándose a reír al igual que todos los demás

- Sí, creo que al ver al Señor Sesshomaru palideció y le dieron las prisas por irse , jamás lo vi irse tan rápido - dijo entre risas el monje

Sesshomaru también disfruto de la escena protagonizada por el Lobo , siempre era divertido aterrorizar a otros con su sola presencia , mientras que Inuyasha también se reía de lo que había pasado; " ese lobo apestoso es un cobarde " se decía mentalmente y por una vez la compañía de su estúpido medio hermano no le pareció tan mala .

Ya estaban llegando a donde Totosai , todos esperaban que él les ayudase y les dijera dónde ir.

- Vaya, vaya, a que se debe la visita de los dos hijos de Inutaisho y juntos - dijo Totosai

- Hola Totosai - dijo la miko - venimos en busca de consejo

- Sentaros hay mucho de qué hablar me parece - respondió Totosai

Todos se sentaron , poniéndose lo más cómodos posibles y dejaron que Kagome fuera una vez más la encargada de contar toda la historia , Totosai escuchó con atención a la joven miko sin interrumpirla ni una sola vez , cuando vio que la joven había acabado de hablar el decidió contar lo que sabía .

- Veréis hace unos días yo también soñé con mi viejo amigo - comenzó a hablar Totosai - en mi sueño el me habló de vuestra llegada y de vuestra misión , dijo que buscaríais mi ayuda y consejo - prosiguió el - mas no me dijo donde debíais ir , solo me mostró una montaña y me instó a recordar las leyendas que sobre ella hay , he estado días pensando y creo que esa montaña era el monte fuji , pues hay muchas leyendas que hablan de que es un lugar mágico , habitado por unos kamis , creo que si os dirigís allí puede que encontréis lo que buscáis o al menos más información de donde os esperan - finalizó el anciano .

En esta ocasión el que habló fue Sesshomaru

- ¿Es cuanto sabes viejo? - preguntó

- sí, me temo que es toda la ayuda que puedo daros - respondió el - y si no deseáis nada mas , todos podéis descansar aquí si queréis o marcharos , a mi me da igual - y con esto se marchó .

- Bueno ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? - preguntó Sango

- ¿Cuánto cree que tardaremos en llegar allí Señor Sesshomaru ? - dijo el monje de forma respetuosa

- Si vamos volando como hicimos hoy , uno días aproximadamente - declaró Sesshomaru - andando tardaríamos demasiado como para considerarlo como una opción

- ¿Realmente podemos fiarnos de las suposiciones de ese viejo loco ? - preguntó a nadie en particular Inuyasha

- Yo creo que sí , además es nuestra única pista - dijo la miko - de nada serviría viajar sin rumbo , ese es el motivo que nos trajo aquí

- Bueno pues pongámonos en marcha aun faltan 2 horas más o menos para el atardecer y deberíamos aprovecharlo - dijo el hanyou

- De hecho, estoy de acuerdo contigo mestizo - respondió Sesshomaru poniéndose en pie

- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos Kagome ? - susurró sango

- Sí, eso creo Sango , que estén de acuerdo en algo no puede presagiar nada bueno - respondió en susurros la miko y ambas rieron

Casi fueron fulminadas por la mirada de los dos hermanos , pero ellas muy divertidas los ignoraron y con esto se pusieron en marcha , 2 horas después pararon para cenar , las chicas fueron a darse un baño y después todos decidieron dormir .

- Inuyasha , duerme tu yo vigilaré , ya que tu cargas peso extra y no puedes volar - dijo con ironía Sesshomaru

- Keh , como digas tu verás - respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa pues vio el cabreo de la miko

- Que insinúas Sesshomaru - dijo la miko muy molesta

- No insinuó nada Ka-go-me , constato una realidad - respondió el con su típica frialdad , aunque por dentro sonreía , provocar a la miko era muy fácil - de hecho el gato también tendría que descansar bien pues carga bastante peso extra también .

Sango jadeó ante el comentario y se molesto bastante , mientras Miroku sonrió y Kirara solo bostezó y se acurrucó un poco más , con esto nadie dijo nada más y fueron a dormir , dos chicas muy molestas y un grupo de chicos muy divertidos que se aseguraban de reírse mentalmente para no provocar la ira de las dos jóvenes .

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno prosiguieron con su viaje camino al monte fuji . Los días fueron bastante tranquilos y después de 3 días de viaje ya estaban más cerca del monte fuji , todos estaban impacientes por saber que les esperaría allí .

Al atardecer del tercer dia pararon a descansar cerca de unas aguas termales para entusiasmo de las chicas , sobretodo de la miko la cual no llevaba muy bien el no haberse podido lavar en 3 días .

- Por fin podre darme un baño - dijo Kagome entusiasmada

Shippo y Rin soltaron una risita mientras Miroku habló

- Si lo desea yo la acompaño encantado Kagome - dijo el monje lujurioso

- Ni te atrevas monje pervertido - dijo Sango mientras golpeaba al monje con su Hiraikotsu

- Sango ¿vienes ? - preguntó la miko

- Claro déjame coger mis cosas - respondió sango

Una vez en las aguas termales:

- Mañana estaremos ya en el monte fuji - dijo la miko - la verdad es que tengo ganas de conocer en persona al padre de Inuyasha

- Sí, y quien no , es toda una legenda y no todos los días se presencia el regreso de alguien tan poderoso como él - respondió Sango - ¿Cómo crees que será?

-Mmm , pues cuando vi su espíritu , es como la mezcla perfecta entre Sesshomaru y Inuyasha - le dijo la miko - no puedo decirte más , hay que verle en persona para poder creer que puede existir alguien así - finalizó la miko con un suspiro

Sango miró a su amiga y sonrió

Regresaron con el grupo y se pusieron a cenar , una vez acabaron la cena la miko dijo a los niños que era hora de dormir , ellos muy obedientemente se levantaron y caminaron hacia ella

- Kagome , esta noche en vez de un cuento podrías cantarnos algo por favor - dijo Shippo poniendo ojitos de suplica

- Si señorita Kagome , yo nunca la escuché cantar y me gustaría mucho - dijo Rin poniendo también ojitos de suplica

- está bien , pero no me se nanas así que haber mmmm ya se vamos - respondió la miko con un suspiro

puso a los niños a dormir y bajo la atenta mirada de todo el grupo comenzó a cantar

Oh, ohhhhh.  
>como quieres que me aclare<br>si aun soy demasiado joven  
>para entender lo que siento<br>pero no para jurarle  
>al mismísimo ángel negro<br>que si rompe la distancia  
>que ahora mismo nos separa<br>volveré para adorarle  
>le daría hasta mi alma<br>si trajera tu presencia  
>a esta noche que no acaba<p>

Te necesito  
>como a la luz del sol<br>en este invierno frio  
>'pa' darme tu calor<br>Oh, ohhhhh...  
>como quieres que te olvide<br>si tu nombre está en el aire  
>y sopla entre mis recuerdos<br>si ya sé que no eres libre  
>si ya sé que yo no debo<br>retenerte en mi memoria  
>así es como yo contemplo<br>mi tormenta de tormento  
>así es como yo te quiero<p>

Oh, ohhh...  
>como quieres que me aclare<br>oh, ohhh...amor  
>como quieres que te olvide<br>Te necesito  
>como a la luz del sol<br>tus ojos el abismo  
>donde muere mi razón<br>Oh, ohhh...  
>te necesito<br>te necesito

Una vez acabó los niños estaban dormidos y los adultos estaban relajados tomando té , no era la primera vez que la oían cantar pero aun se asombraban por la dulzura de su voz y la paz que siempre traía a sus espíritus , incluso Sesshomaru se había puesto cómodo y relajado escuchándola .

- Preciosa canción y preciosa voz como siempre Kagome - le dijo el monje

- Gracias miroku - le respondió ella sonrojándose un poco

- ¿En quien pensabas mientras cantabas miko? -preguntó Sesshomaru

- Eh , en nadie - dijo Kagome sonrojándose

El señor demonio supo enseguida que ella mentía pero no insistió , por su parte la miko se quedo muy pensativa , pues si había pensado en alguien aunque no fue conscientemente , si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma la imagen de Inutaisho acudió a su mente mientras cantaba , pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a contar a nadie y menos a él , decidió acostarse .

- Voy a dormir , buenas noches a todos - dijo la miko ,mientras se quedaba dormida la imagen de Inutaisho volvió a su mente y con él en mente se durmió .

Desde la rama del arbol mas cercano , el hanyou la observaba y suspiró .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece :)**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo $, espero que os guste a todos mis lectores.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Al día siguiente Inuyasha no estaba de buen humor , la verdad es que apenas consiguió dormir y todo era culpa de su maldito hermano y su pregunta a Kagome , si era verdad él y la miko solo eran amigos casi como hermanos pero aun así no podía perderla , si era egoísta o no le daba igual porque si ella se enamoraba de alguien, depende de quien fuera, él la perdería para siempre y con eso él no creía poder vivir , así que estaba decidido a descubrir quién era ese tipo y matarlo si era preciso .

- Kagome, podemos hablar - dijo el hanyou

- claro, dime - respondió ella

- A solas - no pensaba tener esa charla delante de todos

- Vale , te sigo Inuyasha - la miko vio que su amigo parecía preocupado y quería saber para ayudarle

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que el decidió que estaban convenientemente lejos de los demás, se paro y habló .

- Kagome , sobre lo que dijo ayer Sesshomaru ,¿ es verdad ? ,¿ quien es él ? - dijo sin andarse con rodeos

La miko no entendía de que estaba hablando Inuyasha , se quedo allí mirándolo confusamente hasta que recordó las palabras de Sesshomaru y sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonrojarse .

- Inuyasha , no hay nadie , no sé porque tu hermano dijo aquello , además ¿ por qué te preocupa tanto? - dijo la miko , ella conocía bien al hanyou y suponía cual era su miedo pero aun así preguntó

- Sabes moza eres muy mala mintiendo así que dime quien es el - respondió, ahora estaba bastante molesto " ¿ por qué me miente ? ¿ acaso ya no confía en mí? " pensó él con rabia y miedo

- te he dicho la verdad , hace meses que no voy a casa por más de 2 días , solo el tiempo necesario para coger lo que necesitamos y nada más , así que no me da tiempo para ligar - comento ella casi como defendiéndose - y cuando estoy aquí , tú estás conmigo todo el tiempo , así que no veo como puedes decir que miento

el sabía que todo eso era verdad y aun así algo no encajaba para él

- maldita sea moza , ¿ No será mi estúpido hermano verdad? no puedes ser tan estúpida de fijarte en alguien como él y esperar que se fije en ti - dijo el hanyou , nada mas decirlo supo que la había fastidiado y bien pues sintió como ella se enfadaba

- De donde sacaste la idea que me atrae tu hermano eh , además no soy moza , siéntate, quien te crees que eres para llamarme estúpida , siéntate , encima me acusas de mentir , siéntate siéntate , si me gustara alguien tampoco sería tu maldito asunto, siéntate - ella estaba furiosa tomo aliento y continuo - te crees mi dueño o algo así , siéntate , a ya sé cómo no soy tan buena para ti como la muerta de barro fue crees que tampoco lo seré para nadie ¿ no ?, siéntate siéntate siéntate , que te den Inuyasha

Y con esto la miko se fue aun furiosa despotricando y insultando al hanyou que aun seguía en el cráter que se formo con todos esos siéntate. Mientras tanto, el pobre hanyou se maldecía a sí mismo por haber perdido la calma y haberse expresado tan mal , el podía oler sus lagrimas y eso le dolía más que todos los siéntate que ella dijo , él sabía que era su culpa por su estupidez de haberla comparado en el pasado con Kikyo , hacia ya meses que Kikyo había muerto por segunda vez a manos de Naraku y a Inuyasha ya no le dolía , además era consciente que Kagome era mucho mejor que Kikyo en todos los aspectos ,no solo como miko, y si ella no lo sentía así él sabía que era solo su culpa, por su estupidez .

Kagome fue la primera en regresar y todos vieron que había estado llorando , un suspiro colectivo se pudo oír en el grupo , incluso Sesshomaru se preguntó qué hizo su medio hermano a la miko para que ella regresara así , no es que fuera su asunto pero el tenia respeto por esa humana , incluso un poco de admiración ya que soportaba a ese mestizo y veía que gracias a ella él era mucho mejor , era un misterio para el señor de occidente el porqué ella le quería y soportaba con tanta lealtad , pero todo esto no lo compartiría con nadie claro está; por otro lado, Sango y Miroku se miraban molestos los dos con su amigo hanyou por hacer llorar a la miko que para ellos era como una hermana pequeña , finalmente, fueron los niños los que se acercaron cariñosamente a la miko y hablaron .

- ¿Estas bien ? - preguntaron Shippo y Rin casi a dúo

- Si estoy bien , no os preocupéis - dijo la miko forzando una sonrisa - Miroku, ¿ te importaría si voy hoy yo en Kirara con Sango y tu viajas con Inuyasha?

- Claro que no Kagome , lo que sea por mis chicas - dijo galantemente el monje

Al poco rato apareció caminando lentamente Inuyasha , al ver como todos lo miraban como regañándole por haber hecho llorar a la miko, simplemente agachó las orejas , no estaba tampoco orgulloso de si mismo pero sabía que era mejor esperar a que ella se calmara para poder arreglar lo que su estupidez fastidio .

- Bueno si mi estúpido hermano acabó , tal vez podamos partir - dijo Sesshomaru

Inuyasha ni siquiera gruño , se sentía demasiado mal como para prestar atención a su hermano y aun se sintió peor cuando vio que Kagome se iba con Sango , gimió internamente pero siguió callado .

Llevaban solo 30 min. de viaje cuando sintieron que unos demonios venían hacia ellos , ante ellos aparecieron 2 youkai serpiente y un youkai oso que exigieron los fragmentos de la joya .

- Dadnos los fragmentos y no os mataremos - dijo uno de los youkais

para su mala suerte , el grupo andaba de un humor pésimo y ni se molestaron en responderles , sacaron sus armas y atacaron , Sesshomaru se ocupo de uno de los youkais serpiente y Inuyasha del otro , mientras sango , miroku y kagome se ocuparon del youkai oso .

Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu pero el youkai lo esquivó con facilidad mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a la miko , ella preparó una flecha y la lanzó contra el youkai que no pudo esquivarla por completo y le dio en el brazo derecho haciéndole gritar de dolor y purificando esa extremidad casi en el acto , pero eso solo lo puso más furioso y estaba demasiado cerca para que la miko lanzara otra flecha .

-¡ Kagomee ! - gritó Sango asustada pues tampoco podía lanzar su bumerán sin arriesgarse a dar a la miko

Por suerte miroku fue rápido y creó una barrera que frenó el ataque del youkai oso , el señor de occidente acudió en su ayuda pues había matado rápido al youkai serpiente y mató al youkai oso de un solo zarpazo , inuyasha también acababa de matar al otro youkai .

- Si todo el mundo está bien podemos continuar - dijo Sesshomaru que ante la cercanía del monte fuji estaba cada vez más impaciente por llegar , pero eso era algo que se guardaría para el mismo .

- Si creo que todos estamos bien , así que continuemos - respondió la miko , recibiendo un gesto muy sutil con la cabeza como respuesta de el señor de occidente .

Sin más palabras todos se pusieron en marcha otra vez , Inuyasha miraba de reojo a ratos a la miko pero seguía sin atreverse a hablarle , por su parte, la miko se había dado cuenta de eso y aunque ya no estaba molesta por lo sucedido , decidió que no le hablaría hasta que su amigo hanyou se decidiera a acercarse y disculparse , " el debe aprender a pensar antes de hablar y dañar a otros con sus palabras " pensó la miko .

Por otro lado , tanto el monje como la asesina de demonios también se habían dado cuenta y suspiraban internamente , los dos sabían del cariño que se tenían el hanyou y la miko pero definitivamente el hanyou no tenía el don de la palabra " amigo, mejor piensa y ensaya mentalmente tu disculpa " pensó el monje , " como la haga llorar otra vez lo mato " pensó la asesina de demonios aun molesta .

En la parte delantera iba Sesshomaru , el cual también se daba cuenta de todo aunque nadie lo notase , " realmente el mestizo es un idiota , no entiendo como la miko soporta su estupidez " pensó él .

Justo detrás del señor de occidente iba ah-uh , con dos niños muy entretenidos jugando a golpear al pobre jaken y fingir inocencia para que él no supiese quien de los dos golpeó su cabeza .

Decidieron que era hora de parar y comer algo , pues de nada serviría llegar rápido si la parte del grupo formada por humanos estaba muerta de hambre , Sesshomaru fue a cazar algo mientras jaken preparaba el fuego , Sango y Miroku fueron por agua , Inuyasha decidió intentar hablar con su amiga .

- Kagome, por favor, ¿podemos hablar? - dijo Inuyasha

La miko notó la tristeza en la voz de su amigo y decidió que hablaría con él .

- Esta bien, Inuyasha - dijo ella con un suspiro

Se alejaron un poco de donde el grupo acampaba , para poder hablar a solas .

- Kagome , se que antes la fastidie por expresarme mal y dejar que mi miedo se hiciese cargo - comenzó el hanyou - lo siento muchísimo , yo realmente no creo que tú seas inferior a nadie , de hecho eres la mejor miko que he conocido y también la mejor amiga que cualquiera pueda desear - continuo sincerándose el - y tengo miedo de perderte , de que te enamores y te alejes de mi lado , sé que soy egoísta pero no lo soportaría .

La miko se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazó fuerte hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su amigo mientras comenzaba a llorar , pocas veces Inuyasha era tan sincero y mas con sus sentimientos , ella sabía cuanto debió costarle decir todo eso .

- Inuyasha , eso jamás pasará , tu eres mi amigo , mi protector y mi hermano , quien me ame tendrá que aprender que tu eres parte de mi vida - dijo ella sollozando contra su pecho - una parte a la que no renunciare .

El hanyou la abrazó fuerte y pegó su cara al pelo de ella dejando que las palabras y el olor de la miko lo calmaran y le dieran la paz y la seguridad que durante la mañana el extraño .

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les vaya gustando la historia y agradezco sinceramente sus comentarios<p>

por favor sigan dándome sus opiniones para así saber si mi historia les gusta

**Patriwis : **Gracias por comentar cada capitulo . Espero que en este capítulo queden bien plasmados el amor que hay entre Inuyasha y Kagome , porque hay mucho amor pero de amigos o hermanos nada mas :)

**Saskya , guest , secretname , anabelle , Olvellana , Ainhoa : **Gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Cuando regresaron, todos vieron que ambos venían sonriendo y suspiraron aliviados y felices , de que todo volvía a estar entre ellos bien , Sesshomaru a escondidas había oído toda la conversación entre ellos y aunque no lo diría, estaba satisfecho de ver que su hermano tenía en su vida a alguien así , capaz de amarlo incondicionalmente y a quien parecía que su hermano también amaba incondicionalmente, aunque metiese la pata, al menos savia arreglarlo , la miko tenia aun más respeto por parte de él y eso era muchísimo más de lo que habían conseguido nadie en más de 300 años .

Todos comieron relajados , al terminar Kagome se dirigió a Inuyasha para continuar el viaje en la espalda de él , para felicidad de este, que había extrañado su cercanía viajando en la mañana , con todos preparados el viaje continuó y según cálculos de el señor de occidente, llegarían en menos de 2 horas .

- Siento una fuerte energía sagrada - dijo Kagome nada más llegar a la falda del monte fuji

- Yo también la noto , es en dirección noreste - respondió Sesshomaru

Se pusieron a caminar en la dirección indicada por el señor de occidente , estaban intranquilos a pesar de que no podían detectar ninguna presencia hostil por la zona , eso sin contar que todos pensaban en que pronto llegarían y presenciarían el regreso de el más poderoso Daiyoukai .

La noche se les estaba echando encima y aun les faltaba un buen trecho por llegar , a pesar de las ganas que tenían , el señor de occidente decidió que era hora de parar .

- Pararemos aquí a pasar la noche - dijo Sesshomaru

- Pero ya falta menos para llegar , por que parar ahora? - respondió impaciente Inuyasha

- Hermanito , tengo tantas ganas de llegar como tú , pero no servirá de nada si la miko llega agotada por el sueño - dijo Sesshomaru

- Si puede que tengas razón , descansemos - dijo el hanyou , por muy impaciente que estuviese savía que su hermano tenía razón

Por desgracia, no habían grandes presas en la zona , así que se conformaron con unos conejos para la cena , no era mucho teniendo en cuenta que eran mucha gente, pero mejor eso que nada , después de la cena todos se pusieron a dormir, pues querían madrugar .

La mañana siguiente después de un desayuno rápido y ligero, se pusieron en marcha , estaban muy cerca y el nerviosismo era palpable en todo el grupo , bueno en casi todos ya que Sesshomaru hacía un excelente trabajo manteniendo su apariencia fría, a pesar de que por dentro estaba casi tan inquieto como los demás .

No paso mucho rato cuando llegaron hasta donde la presencia sagrada se hacía más intensa y todos se tensaron , sobretodo los demonios y el hanyou del grupo , estar tan cerca de esa energía causo que Sesshomaru y Inuyasha gruñeran un poco .

Ante ellos comenzó a formarse la silueta del dueño de aquella energía , no tomo cuerpo , era más bien etéreo como un fantasma a traves del cual podían ver , pero aun así a juzgar por su energía bien podría matarles si así lo deseaba .

- Bienvenidos , estaba esperándoles - dijo ese ser - a partir de aquí solo pueden continuar los elegidos , hijo menor de Inutaisho muestra ante mi tu legado .

- Mi legado ? - repitió confuso el hanyou - que coño significa eso .

- Creo que habla de tu espada - le respondió la miko .

- pues que hable más claro ostias - dijo él mientras sacaba a Tessaiga y se la mostraba a ese ser sin soltarla en ningún momento .

- bien hijo menor de Inutaisho , puedes pasar - hablo el ser ese otra vez - hijo mayor de Inutaisho muestra tu legado de poder .

Sesshomaru lo miró como si al tipo ese le hubiesen crecido 2 cabezas adicionales , que mierda quería que mostrara y hizo lo único que se le ocurrió , desplegando su youki mostró cuan poderoso era , no hay que decir que todos sus compañeros temblaron ante eso y casi instintivamente la miko sintió su poder espiritual salir en respuesta a la amenaza del youki de Sesshomaru , la pobre miko gimió un poco a modo de disculpa cuando sintió la mirada asesina de el señor de occidente clavada en ella .

- Bien , ambos podéis continuar también , los demás esperaran aquí - concluyo el espíritu - la entrada les está vetada , vosotros tres continuad caminando , lo que buscáis lo hallareis en el interior de esa cueva .

Y casi como por arte de magia, apareció la entrada de una cueva a unos 20 pasos delante de ellos , los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la cueva , Inuyasha se mantenía muy cerca de Kagome , pues no se fiaba y no pensaba perderla de vista , Sesshomaru iba delante de ellos dos, pero cerca y atento a todo , aunque le fastidiase , él era el alfa y el responsable de la seguridad de ellos , Kagome sentía su corazón latir tan rápido, que creía que se saldría de su pecho , estaba nerviosa y emocionada .

Caminaron durante lo que les pareció una eternidad , la cueva era cálida y estaba bien iluminada , aunque ninguno savia de donde exactamente provenía esa luz , de pronto comenzaron a sentir el youki de alguien muy poderoso , Kagome comenzó a sentir como sus poderes amenazaban con salir .

- Miko cálmate - dijo con voz molesta Sesshomaru - ese youki pertenece indudablemente a mi padre .

Eso fue suficiente para calmar a la miko , bueno al menos para calmar a su poder espiritual , caminaron durante otros 30 o tal vez 40 minutos más, hasta que llegaron al punto donde estaba acumulado ese youki , a pesar de que no se veía ni rastro del dueño de él .

De pronto se oyó unas voces que parecían hablar en una sincronía perfecta .

- Vosotros sed bienvenidos , estáis aquí para cumplir con nuestra voluntad , grandes peligros se avecinan y hemos decidido que nuestra hija necesitaba de la fuerza y la protección de un guardián mas , aparte del hanyou y quien mejor para cumplir ese cometido que el youkai mas poderoso , no os confundáis pues será necesaria la fuerza de sus hijos en la batalla que se avecina , escuchad nuestra advertencia , si nuestra hija la miko Kagome muere sin cumplir su misión, todo el mundo se verá sumido en el más oscuro de los infiernos , ella es la joya y la joya es ella , pero ese malvado hanyou a encontrado un poderoso aliado , ambos tienen el mismo deseo , matar a los descendientes de Inutaisho y romper el corazón y el alma de nuestra hija para así, sumir al mundo en la oscuridad , habéis sido advertidos, proteged a nuestra hija y pelear por vuestras vidas , nosotros os damos las únicas ayudas que podemos ofreceros , nuestra hija y el regreso del gran Daiyoukai Inutaisho . Inuyasha hijo de Inutaisho comienza , que cada uno haga lo que de él se espera .

Con eso las voces callaron y ellos se miraron unos a otros muy confusos por lo oído .

- Keh , todo eso me ha confundido mucho, pero después habrá tiempo para pensar , ahora vamos a lo que vamos - dijo el hanyou .

Inuyasha con su espada preparada, se acercó al punto donde estaba el youki de su padre y uso su Meido Zangetsuha , justo delante de sus ojos apareció el portal , sin palabras, Kagome tomó su arco y una flecha en la cual reunió su poder sagrado , mientras rezaba a los kamis para que el tiro fuera perfecto y guiara a Sesshomaru hasta su padre sin peligro , respiró hondo y disparó la flecha , como por arte de magia, a medida que la flecha se adentraba mas y mas , iba apareciendo un camino de un rosa tenue , Sesshomaru miró a su hermano y con un gesto por parte de ambos, saltó dentro y corrió siguiendo el camino creado por la miko .

Corrió hasta que comenzó a ver la inconfundible figura de su padre , por un segundo se sintió como un niño otra vez y su único deseo era abrazar a su padre , pero él no haría eso , el era Lord Sesshomaru ahora y no un niño de 5 años , su padre lo recibió con una gran sonrisa .

- Sesshomaru hijo de Inutaisho , das voluntariamente tu sangre para completar el ritual ? - dijo una voz - si es así dilo y haz un corte en tu muñeca izquierda

- Yo Sesshomaru Señor de occidente y hijo de Inutaisho doy mi sangre - y sin decir nada más cortó con su espada su muñeca izquierda , estiró el brazo y dejó caer su sangre a los pies de su padre .

A medida que su sangre caía, pudo ver cómo iba envolviendo la figura de su padre , poco a poco hasta que pudo vérsele, envuelto en un manto rojo creado con la sangre de él , como si del proceso más natural se tratase, comenzó a oír los latidos del corazón de su padre y ver como el manto de sangre se apretaba contra su figura, hasta entrar por completo en su cuerpo, que una vez más era de carne y huesos .

Inutaisho abrazó fuerte a su hijo mayor y Sesshomaru correspondió a su abrazo , ninguno lo diría pero ambos habían extrañado eso , aunque no fuera algo que hiciesen a menudo claro .

- Salgamos de aquí hijo mío , tu hermano y mi pequeña miko nos esperan - dijo riendo Inutaisho.

- Veo que no cambiaste nada padre , será divertido ver, que hacen esos dos ante tu interés por ella - le respondió Sesshomaru , oh si, él no necesitó más que esa frase y el brillo en los ojos de su padre , para ver que su padre andaba muy interesado en la miko , aunque en el pasado esto le abría molestado mucho , a día de hoy, el había aceptado que no todos los humanos eran escoria y la miko sin duda, era poderosa y leal , sin olvidar que los kamis hablaban de ella como su hija .

- jajaja - rio Inutaisho - ese es mi cachorro .

Y con eso comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, donde les esperaban el hanyou y la miko muy nerviosos , sin olvidarnos de los demás, que esperaban fuera aun más nerviosos .

- Padre - dijo Inuyasha emocionado , no podía creer que tenía delante a su padre , era algo que ni en sus mas locos sueños se atrevió a imaginar .

- Hijo mío - Inutaisho abrazó fuerte al menor de sus cachorros , era algo que jamás pudo hacer y que le dolía incluso después de muerto , así que cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de tenerle entre sus brazos , todo podía esperar, ya que él había esperado por este abrazo más de 200 años .

Eran observados por un indiferente Sesshomaru y por una muy emocionada miko , que se alegraba mucho de ver esa escena , para ella su amigo hanyou merecía conocer el amor de un padre y tal vez solo tal vez el padre podría poner algo de sensatez en esa terca cabeza .

Cuando padre e hijo se separaron , Inutaisho dirigió su mirada a la miko , caminó lentamente hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella .

- Mi pequeña miko , volvemos a encontrarnos - dijo él, mientras con su mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kagome .

La miko no pudo evitarlo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de él en su mejilla , el sonrió y pensó " tan dulce , tan pura , mi pequeña miko y toda mía aunque aun no lo sepas " , todo esto era visto por un señor de occidente, que sonreía divertido y por un hanyou que miraba atónito.

- Es un honor y un placer Señor Inutaisho - dijo Kagome con apenas un hilo de voz , " por diós ser tan sexi no debería ser legal " pensó ella .

- Llámame Toga por favor , somos compañeros de viaje y además soy tu protector , no quiero formalismos entre nosotros - dijo con una dulce sonrisa Toga .

- Padre , lamentó interrumpir este momento tan tierno - dijo con tono burlón Sesshomaru - pero me gustaría salir de este sitio pronto , tal vez podrían dejar esto para después .

Toga miró a su hijo mayor y riendo asintió con la cabeza

- Vamos salgamos de aquí , los que esperan fuera deben estar desesperándose - dijo Toga , quien comenzó a caminar, seguido por sus hijos y la miko .


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Nada más salir de la cueva sintieron como el poder sagrado disminuía y el ser que había allí desaparecía , también vieron como todo el grupo los miraba con una mezcla entre nervios y temor .

- Gracias al cielo que estáis bien - dijo Sango mientras abrazaba a la miko

-¿ Pues claro que lo estamos , por qué no debíamos de estar bien ? - respondió Inuyasha

- Mi amigo, lleváis en esa cueva 2 días con sus 2 noches - le dijo el monje

- ¿Tanto tiempo? , guau para mí no parecieron más que unas horas - respondió Kagome , quien ahora estaba rodeada no solo por los brazos de Sango sino también por Shippo y Kirara

- Señor Sesshomaru , lo extrañé - dijo la pequeña Rin mientras abrazaba la pierna de Sesshomaru .

Inutaisho observaba todo esto con diversión " son un grupo realmente interesante , creo que será divertido " pensó él .

- Miko, ¿Le importaría presentarme a sus amigos? - dijo Toga

- Claro, no faltaba más , pero antes de eso debo decirle que tengo nombre y es Kagome - dijo ella cortésmente , mientras Sesshomaru sonreía internamente y pensaba " padre, tu pequeña miko tiene dientes y sin duda te morderá si te descuidas "

- Esta es Sango en una asesina de demonios y mi mejor amiga , el monje que ve a su lado es Miroku amigo y un pervertido - dijo Kagome con una risita

- Encantada de conocerle , Señor Inutaisho - dijo cortésmente Sango

- Es un honor conocerle , Señor Inutaisho - respondió con una sonrisa Miroku

- En mis brazos esta Shippo es para mí como un hijo y en brazos de Sango esta Kirara un youkai neko y una buena amiga - prosiguió ella

Shippo y Kirara inclinaron su cabeza a modo de respeto hacia él

- Y esta niña tan dulce que ve es Rin , creo que es como una hija para Sesshomaru pero eso es algo que concierne a él y no a mi decir - finalizó la miko mientras sonreía con dulzura a Rin que ahora estaba cogida a su mano .

- Es un placer conocer al papa de mi Señor Sesshomaru - respondió ella con dulzura

- Es un placer conocer y viajar con un grupo tan variopinto y interesante - dijo Toga sonriendo - lo más sorprendente es ver que mi cachorro mayor adoptó a una niña humana , pero mirándola puedo entender el porqué y tampoco es habitual ver a una miko adoptar a un demonio .

- No debería de sorprender , pero por desgracia sé que no es lo usual - respondió la miko con un suspiro

- Bueno pongámonos en marcha , creo que cuando paremos más tarde habrá tiempo de sobra para conversar , ahora me apetece salir de aquí - dijo Sesshomaru tan serio y frio como siempre

Todos emprendieron camino , Inuyasha se puso a caminar al lado de la miko , mientras no tuviera claras las intenciones de su padre y estas no fueran aceptadas por su amiga no pensaba alejarse mucho de ella , Inutaisho vio eso y se aproximó a su hijo mayor para preguntarle sobre la relación entre su hijo menos y la miko , deseando no tener que competir contra él por el amor de ella .

- Dime hijo, ¿Qué puedes contarme sobre la relación entre tu hermano y la miko? - preguntó Toga

Sesshomaru sonrió internamente ante eso " sí que me voy a divertir, si " pensó

- Pues veras padre , no sé mucho , no he tenido mucha relación con ellos la verdad , pero por lo que he podido observar , la miko cuida le cuida y a protegido muchas veces y hasta le corrige o regaña si lo considera necesario , también creo que estuvo enamorada de él y que aun lo está pero no sé si es el mismo amor de antes - respondió el

- Ya veo - dijo Inutaisho sin perder de vista a su pequeña miko -¿ y Inuyasha?

- Pues él la protege y creo que a su manera la ama también, pero hasta donde sé la ha hecho sufrir bastante también , creen que ella es la reencarnación de otra miko de la cual mi estúpido hermano estuvo enamorado - hablo Sesshomaru relatándole la parte de la historia que el sabía

Inutaisho asintió a lo que su hijo mayor le contaba , sintiendo una mezcla de pena y ganas de golpear a su cachorro menor por su comportamiento con la miko .

Un monje observaba la escena ante él mientras caminaba , el veía las miradas que dirigía Inutaisho a su amiga Kagome y siendo el libertino que era , sabía que algunas de esas miradas no eran precisamente castas , su nuevo compañero de viaje parecía muy interesado en ella y a juzgar por lo tenso que iba su amigo hanyou , el no era el único en notar el interés del Daiyoukai Inutaisho .

- Mi querida Sango - dijo el monje susurrando casi - creo que nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje anda interesado en Kagome

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Miroku? ¿En qué sentido? -preguntó ella casi temiendo la respuesta

- Pues yo diría que en el sentido carnal o sentimental , no lo tengo muy claro cuál de los dos es - le respondió Miroku

- Lo mejor es que estemos atentos , me da igual lo poderoso que sea , Kagome es como una hermana para mí y no permitiré que él se aproveche de ella - dijo Sango

Miroku solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza , para él la miko también era como una hermana y mantendría vigilado al Señor Inutaisho , su amiga merecía la felicidad pero no consentiría que la dañaran más , no si ellos podían impedirlo .

Lo que él desconocía era que Toga se percató de eso y oyó la conversación , igual que Sesshomaru , ambos se miraron y sonrieron , " sí, este viaje se presenta cada vez más entretenido " pensaron ambos .

En la parte delantera del grupo ajenos a todo lo que andaba pasando detrás , iban Inuyasha y Kagome , hablaban de lo ocurrido en la cueva , aunque el hanyou andada tenso intentaba que ella no lo notara " maldita sea, de todas las mujeres del mundo mi viejo tiene que parecer tan interesado en Kagome " pensaba él .

- Inuyasha ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la miko

- Sí, moza, estoy bien , ¿porque no habría de estarlo? - respondió el

- No sé, pareces tenso y pensativo - comentó ella

- No es nada , solo pienso en quien será el aliado de ese bastardo - mintió el hanyou

- Ya lo descubriremos , todo irá bien - intento tranquilizarle ella mientras se agarraba cariñosamente al brazo de el

él la miro y le dio una sonrisa, esa era su Kagome, siempre atenta y dispuesta a calmarle

Desde detrás de ellos Toga miro un poco molesto la escena entre su cachorro menor y su miko , mientras que Sesshomaru los miro y luego miro a su padre y internamente sonrió , su todo poderoso padre estaba celoso del menor de sus cachorros , a pesar de que Sesshomaru sabía que la relación entre su hermano y la miko era casi de hermanos , pero eso era una información que se guardaría para él por ahora , la diversión solo había comenzado y él planeaba tener mucha

- Como te dije padre , es innegable que el mestizo y la miko se quieren - dijo Sesshomaru sin dejar de sonreír internamente , pues su padre no pudo reprimir esta vez un gruñido de disgusto ante el comentario y la imagen delante de él .

Una vez salieron del monte fuji decidieron acampar , Sesshomaru como siempre fue a cazar mientras los demás descansaban o preparaban las cosas para comer , Inutaisho era atentamente observado por dos niños muy curiosos , él era consciente de eso pero seguía molesto así que decidió ignorarlos a menos que los pequeños le hablaran , estaba concentrado en observar a la miko .

Cuando acabaron de comer se pusieron a hablar de lo sucedido en la cueva y, cómo no, la encargada de contar la historia fue Kagome ; todos escucharon atentamente a la miko .

- La verdad lo que más me preocupa es lo que dijeron del nuevo aliado de naraku - dijo la miko sintiendo como un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda .

**Escena retrospectiva**

- Vosotros sed bienvenidos , estáis aquí para cumplir con nuestra voluntad , grandes peligros se avecinan y hemos decidido que nuestra hija necesitaba de la fuerza y la protección de un guardián mas , aparte del hanyou y quien mejor para cumplir ese cometido que el youkai más poderoso , no os confundáis pues será necesaria la fuerza de sus hijos en la batalla que se avecina , escuchad nuestra advertencia , si nuestra hija la miko Kagome muere sin cumplir su misión todo el mundo se verá sumido en el más oscuro de los infiernos , ella es la joya y la joya es ella , pero ese malvado hanyou a encontrado un poderoso aliado , ambos tienen el mismo deseo , matar a los descendientes de Inutaisho y romper el corazón y el alma de nuestra hija para así sumir al mundo en la oscuridad , habéis sido advertidos proteged a nuestra hija y pelear por vuestras vidas nosotros os damos las únicas ayudas que podemos ofreceros , nuestra hija y el regreso del gran Daiyoukai Inutaisho . Inuyasha hijo de Inutaisho comienza , que cada uno haga lo que de él se espera .

**Fin Flashback**

- ¿ Señor Inutaisho, usted sabe quién es ese aliado de Naraku ? - pregunto el monje

- Me temo que no se más que vosotros - dijo Toga - los kamis me dijeron que mis hijos aunque poderosos eran incapaces de colaborar y que eso ponía en peligro no solo a la miko , sino también al mundo - esto fue dicho por Toga en tono de reproche hacia sus cachorros - es por eso que a partir de ahora viajaremos juntos todos y aprenderemos a colaborar y confiar los unos en los otros .

- Keh , y yo que pensé que me desharía por fin del señor culo frio - dijo molesto el hanyou

Toga iba a reprender la actitud de su hijo menor pero una miko se le adelanto

- Inuyasha , tu padre tiene razón , además Sesshomaru es muy poderoso y sin duda todos juntos trabajaremos mejor , además hasta ahora él ha sido muy educado , hasta se ha ocupado de cazar y las pocas peleas que habéis tenido las iniciaste tu - dijo la miko

- ¡Maldita moza , tu de que parte estás! - dijo a gritos el hanyou

- Padre no te pierdas lo que viene ahora - susurró Sesshomaru a su padre casi sin poder reprimir la sonrisa

- Para empezar no soy moza soy Kagome , siéntate muchacho , además no maldigas delante de los niños , siéntate , y para finalizar madura Inuyasha , hay cosas más importantes que vuestras permanentes peleas de críos , siéntate muchacho - finalizó la miko muy molesta

Miroku y sango se reían de la escena , jamás se aburrirían de eso , Sesshomaru sonreía mientras miraba a su hermano tumbado en el cráter que formo con los siéntate y Toga... Bueno, él estaba sorprendido y muy divertido con la forma de castigar que tenía su miko , jamás vio esa magia pero sin duda era muy útil y muy divertida .

- Kagome , sin duda es una magia muy interesante la suya y la orden que usa es sin duda muy adecuada - dijo Toga riendo , ella le miro y sonrió .

- Bien después de el espectáculo , deberíamos decidir nuestro destino - dijo aun divertido con lo ocurrido el señor de occidente .

- Sobre eso yo tengo una petición que hacer - dijo la miko - ¿ creen que sería posible que vaya a casa al menos un día ? , es que no quedan suministros desde hace días y hace bastante que no veo a mi familia - finalizó ella casi en tono suplica

- Me parece una buena idea - dijo Toga - ¿Dónde queda su casa Kagome?

- Bueno vera sobre eso , yo soy del futuro - Kagome comenzó con su explicación , Toga la escucho atentamente , el sabía por los kamis que ella era distinta en muchas cosas pero esto le sorprendió un poco .

- Pues decidido , mañana partiremos hacia el devorador de huesos para que puedas ir a casa - dijo Toga y por supuesto nadie protesto .

Toga se quedó un rato sumido en sus pensamientos , él era más paciente que Inuyasha pero sin duda era más impaciente que Sesshomaru , quería a la miko como su compañera , eso era algo que tenía muy claro , como youkai que era sabía que ella era su alma gemela y los kamis también se lo dijeron , entonces ¿por qué esperar? , pues porque ella era humana , aunque hasta eso era algo que podía ponerse en duda , los kamis la hicieron con apariencia y sentimientos humanos , pero eso era lo único humano en ella , su olor gritaba poder , inmortalidad , sensualidad y Toga no creía tener paciencia suficiente para acercarse a ella a ritmo lento , mil años esperando encontrar a su otra mitad eran demasiados como para sentarse y esperar ahora que la tenía enfrente , " deja de comportarte como un maldito cachorro y piensa como el adulto que eres " se dijo a si mismo mentalmente **" márcala como nuestra compañera , que ya tendrá una eternidad para asumirlo " **dijo su bestia , Toga gruño a su bestia " no podemos hacer eso a nuestra compañera " su bestia suspiró **" cobarde "** , " cállate o me acabarás dando dolor de cabeza " le dijo él a su bestia ,**" bien , me retiro por ahora pero si me arto de esperar actuaré yo , estas avisado " **y con eso su bestia se retiró .

Sesshomaru miraba a su padre y sabía que este estaba teniendo un debate interno con su bestia , suponía que debía tener algo que ver la miko , la muerte no parecía haberle hecho tener más paciencia , por otro lado un monje también miraba de reojo a Inutaisho y se preguntaba que estaría pensando pues parecía muy metido en su mente .

- Miko , hay unas termales no muy lejos de aquí - dijo Sesshomaru - me he percatado de cuanto le agradan y si lo desean puedo llevarlas hasta allí a usted y la asesina de demonios

Esto sí que fue una novedad Sesshomaru siendo amable era algo que jamás vieron y todos lo miraron con sorpresa , el solo sonrió internamente ante su plan.

- Sí que me encantaría sí - dijo la miko cuando salió de su sorpresa inicial - ¿ qué te parece Sango ?

- Claro, por mi genial - dijo Sango y se pusieron a coger las cosas para el baño

- Rin , Shippo , vamos vosotros también necesitáis un baño - dijo Kagome y Sesshomaru sonrió ,pues era lo que esperaba .

- Padre para mayor rapidez y seguridad usted lleve a la miko y yo llevaré a la asesina , Inuyasha puedes vigilar el campamento con el monje - dijo Sesshomaru y espero la réplica de su hermano , " es tan predecible " pensó

- Keh, y quien te nombro jefe a ti haber - dijo el hanyou molesto

- Inuyasha siéntate , no comiences a pelear , quiero un baño así que compórtate - respondió la miko

Inutaisho miro a su hijo y asintió con la cabeza "¿ que planea ahora ?" pensó él , conocía a su cachorro y todo eso tenía un por qué .


	7. Chapter 7

**capitulo 7**

Para Toga el trayecto fue corto , demasiado corto , pero pudo disfrutar de tenerla cerca por unos minutos. Cuando llegaron su bestia se enfadó por tener que alejarse de ella .

- Bien miko , nos alejaremos para darles privacidad , pero permaneceremos lo suficiente cerca para si hay peligro venir a protegerles - y con eso Sesshomaru se alejó

- Tómense el tiempo que quieran y no se preocupen por nada - dijo Toga con una sonrisa y se alejo siguiendo a su hijo

Cuando estaban a una distancia prudente Sesshomaru se paró y miró a su padre .

- Aquí estará bien - dijo sonriendo a su padre

- ¿ Qué tramas cachorro ? - preguntó Inutaisho

- Desde aquí nosotros oiremos lo que hablen y ellas tendrán su privacidad - dijo el - así podrás saber con suerte que piensa la miko de ti , padre ¿ no es en parte lo que te preocupa ?

- Jajajaja - Toga no pudo evitar reírse , su cachorro estaba en todo .

Mientras tanto en las aguas termales .

- Me moría de ganas de un baño - dijo la miko con un suspiro

- Si , pero jamás pensé que la oferta vendría del señor de occidente - dijo Sango .

- Jaja , sí, supongo que fue su forma de decir que nos convenía un baño - respondió Kagome riendo

Se bañaron y dejaron que los niños jugaran mientras ellas se relajaban un rato .

- Dime Kagome , ¿ qué piensas de Inutaisho ? - pregunto Sango , si su amiga correspondía al interés de Inutaisho , ella dejaría que las cosas simplemente fluyeran , mientras permanecía alerta , pero sino ella la protegería .

- A que viene esta pregunta - dijo la miko a su amiga

- Solo curiosidad , no se, me dio la impresión de que te miraba mucho durante todo el día - dijo ella

- Mmmm, creo que imaginas cosas , además si me mira supongo que será porque los kamis lo hicieron mi guardián y querrá vigilar que no me pase nada - comento la miko , " siempre tan ingenua " pensó Sango

- Bueno pero aun así hay que reconocer que es guapísimo - dijo Sango intentando que su amiga se soltara un poco y hablara .

- Si , la verdad siempre pensé que Sesshomaru era demasiado guapo para ser real , solo le falla que es muy frio - respondió la miko , en la distancia Toga gruñó molesto y Sesshomaru sonrió de manera arrogante - pero por lo que he podido ver de Inutaisho , el si es perfecto , guapísimo , encantador , fuerte y cuando habla consigue que a una le tiemblen las piernas , es como ver la versión perfecta de Sesshomaru , un dios echo demonio .

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír y en la distancia Toga sonrió con orgullo y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño molesto . Pasado un rato salieron del agua , se vistieron y esperaron a que aparecieran los dos señores demonios a recogerles , no tuvieron que esperar mucho , cuando sintieron que se acercaban .

- Espero que su baño fuera satisfactorio - dijo Toga sonriendo a la miko

- Oh si mucho , gracias - respondió ella con un pequeño sonrojo

- Regresemos - eso fue todo lo que dijo Sesshomaru , aun molesto por lo que escuchó antes .

Cuando llegaron al campamento la cena estaba casi lista y Inuyasha un poco molesto aun , pero vio que Kagome regresaba relajada y contenta así que decidió no protestar , pero estaba decidido a hablar con su padre .

Cuando todos acabaron de cenar se pusieron cómodos para dormir , ese fue el momento elegido por Inuyasha para acercarse a su padre .

- Padre ¿podemos hablar en privado? - dijo el hanyou

- Claro cachorro - Toga sabía que su hijo quería hablar con él , pues desde hacía mucho rato no paraba de mirarle nervioso

Todos miraron con curiosidad mientras se alejaban .

- Dime, cachorro, que es lo que te preocupa - preguntó Toga

- Padre ¿ qué quieres de Kagome ? - andarse con rodeos no era algo que Inuyasha quisiera

- Supongo que debí esperarlo , veras, mis intenciones con ella son hacerla mi compañera - si su cachorro quería que fueran al grano por él no había problema - ¿ que sabes de el alma gemela ?

- No mucho , se que entre los demonios solo se marca a la pareja si son almas gemelas - dijo el hanyou intrigado por la pregunta de su padre

- así es , para nosotros los demonios o los hanyous es importante esto , pues atas tu vida a la de tu compañero y es irreversible , una vez se hace no existe nadie más para ti - le dijo Toga a su hijo , esperando que el comprendiese por donde iba .

- ¿ Y Kagome es tu alma gemela? - pregunto con dudas Inuyasha , le costaba creer algo así

- Si así es, he esperado mucho para encontrarla , yo amé a tu madre pero era distinto hijo , con ella era atracción y cariño , pero con Kagome es distinto, ella es mi todo - y llegados a este punto Toga decidió preguntar a su cachorro - dime hijo ¿ tú que sientes por ella ? - Inutaisho realmente esperaba y deseaba que su hijo no siguiera amándola

- Ella es mi mejor amiga , desde que madre murió nadie me ha dado tanto amor sin condiciones como ella , por ella soy quien ves delante de ti - dijo el sinceramente - y si tú la dañas de algún modo , aunque seas mi padre lo pagaras caro , ¿ queda claro padre?

- Muy claro , mi intención es amarla y cuidarla , pero me alegra ver que es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo - le respondió con una sonrisa sincera Toga a su cachorro , realmente se alegraba de haber tenido esta charla y de ver que su cachorro no sería un problema , ningún padre desea enfrentarse a sus hijos .

- Bien , regresemos - tanta sinceridad era algo que incomodaba a Inuyasha y últimamente estaba teniendo demasiada para su gusto .

Inutaisho se rio , parecía que su cachorro menor era alérgico a exponer sus sentimientos , pero él no podía ser más feliz , ahora solo tenía que hablar con su miko y hacerle ver que ella estaba destinada a él y que nada ni nadie lo impediría , y marcarla como su compañera , su bestia canturreaba feliz ante eso , " mierda , mira que olvidarme de que hay que matar a 2 bastardos " pensó el frustrado , bueno una cosa no impedía la otra se dijo a sí mismo .

Cuando regresaron al campamento , todos les miraban intentando adivinar si todo estaba bien y de que podían haber hablado , ellos no dijeron nada , el hanyou se sentó al lado de la miko , la cual lo miraba un poco preocupada .

- ¿ Todo bien ? - preguntó ella

- Keh , claro no te preocupes tonta , descansa - dijo el hanyou con una pequeña sonrisa , " bueno, de todos sus posibles pretendientes , mi padre es sin duda el mejor para protegerla y así tampoco la perdería , es mi padre el no me alejara de ella " se decía mentalmente él ,intentando así matar el miedo que crecía dentro suyo

Inutaisho y Sesshomaru observaban la escena , ambos dándose cuenta del miedo que tenia Inuyasha a que le alejaran de la única persona que le daba seguridad y cariño , Inutaisho se sentía mal por su cachorro pues podía imaginar lo solo que se había sentido desde que murió Izayoi y lo mal que debía haberlo pasado , por otro lado Sesshomaru se sintió un poco culpable pero rápidamente alejo eso de su mente " el mestizo no fue ni es mi problema " se dijo a sí mismo .

Poco a poco todos fueron quedándose dormidos , menos Toga que acordó con su hijo mayor que el permanecería despierto la mitad de la noche y luego Sesshomaru la otra mitad; al ser demonios, con solo unas pocas horas de sueño les bastaba. Toga andaba alerta pero a la vez sumido en sus pensamientos " hablaré con ella , necesito que sepa de mis intenciones " se dijo a sí mismo con un suspiro , **" eso, que sepa que nos pertenece " **dijo su bestia, " si , así ella podrá ir pensando el ello y con suerte accede a que la cortejemos " dijo Toga , **" y si no está de acuerdo pues que lo asuma , ella es nuestra lo quiera o no " **dijo su bestia , "¿ cuándo te volviste tan bruto y posesivo ? " preguntó Toga a su bestia , **" soporte que nos mezcláramos con Satori por nuestro deber de tener un heredero y luego tuve que soportar que te encapricharas de Izayoi " **le respondió su bestia molesta , " entiendo lo de Satori , pero Izayoi era dulce , no me gusta que hables así de ella " le recrimino él , **" para mi ella no era nada especial , sabes tan bien como yo que de no haber muerto habría sido otro capricho pasajero tuyo " **gruño su bestia. Sí, Toga sabía que eso era verdad , su bestia jamás se intereso en Izayoi , es mas, solía dormir dentro del todo el tiempo que estaba con ella , Izayoi era joven y hermosa cuando la conoció y se sentía atraído físicamente por ella , a medida que fue conociéndola mas también se encariñó con ella pues era dulce y cálida , pero la realidad es que jamás la amó , él la habría protegido y mantenido de no haber muerto , pero jamás la habría tomado como compañera , **" ves , te cayas porque sabes que tengo razón , ahora que encontramos a nuestra compañera destinada no pienso tolerar tonterías , así que no me jodas y haz lo que debes o saldré y lo haré yo " **sentencio su bestia , " cálmate , queremos lo mismo , pero tenemos que recordar que es humana y puede que necesite tiempo para aceptar las cosas " le dijo Toga intentando calmar a su bestia , **" bien , por ahora lo aremos a tu modo queremos que nos ame y no que nos tema " **dijo suspirando su bestia , por fin parecía que su bestia entendía que si actuaban muy brusco solo conseguirían asustarla .

A la mañana siguiente , después del desayuno , recogieron sus cosas y se prepararon para ir hacia el pozo .

- Bueno ahora que todos estamos listos partiremos , Kagome tu viajarás conmigo así iremos más rápido - dijo Toga

- Bien - fue todo lo que pudo decir ella , la idea de ir tan pegada a él consiguió sonrojarla

Toga vio eso y sonrió , mientras que Inuyasha se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gruñir , cuando Toga paso su brazo por la cintura de la miko y la atrajo hacia el todo lo que pudo ella se sonrojó aun mas .

- Agárrate bien mi pequeña miko , no quiero que por accidente te caigas - le susurró él en su oído

Kagome sintió un escalofrió al oír su voz y sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella , un suave gemido escapo de su boca , que nadie pudo escuchas salvo Toga , quien sonrió muy satisfecho , era evidente que al menos el cuerpo de la miko sabía que era suya , el pequeño gemido y el ligero aroma de la excitación que venían de ella así lo decía , eso sin contar lo bonita que estaba así de sonrojada , " tal vez no será tan difícil convencerla " pensó Toga mientras su bestia canturreaba muy emocionada , mientras Kagome se intentaba concentrar en respirar y relajarse " Kagome céntrate , deja de pensar idioteces , da igual lo sexi que sea todo en él y que parezca un dios de la mitología griega reencarnado en demonio , sigue siendo el padre de tu mejor amigo y jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú " se decía , Toga la observaba de reojo fascinado por su complejidad , ahora su olor estaba cambiando a uno que no le gustaba nada , tristeza , dudas , miedo , todo ello junto , ¿qué podía hacer que se sintiera de pronto así ? el gruño mentalmente .

- Mi pequeña miko , ¿ qué te preocupa ? - le pregunto el

- Oh.. esto ... nada , solo pensaba en el enemigo - mintió ella , pues no podía contarle la verdad

El supo que ella mentía , pero decidió no presionarla , así que tomó suavemente su barbilla con su mano y acercándose a ella le susurró .

- No te preocupes mi dulce Kagome - dijo él con voz sensual - lo que el futuro nos depare lo afrontaremos juntos , no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño

Ante eso, Kagome se sonrojó tanto que adquirió el mismo tono de rojo que la ropa de Inuyasha , Toga le sonrió y se reprimió las ganas de besarla , los demás observaban a la pareja casi fascinados ; Inuyasha con una mezcla entre la alegría por su amada amiga y el temor a un futuro sin ella a su lado , Sesshomaru observaba a su padre y la miko , mientras pensaba que al menos esta vez escogió a alguien digno , Rin suspiró pensando que era una pena , pues a ella le gustaba Kagome como posible futura compañera del señor de occidente y hasta como mamá de ella , Shippo por su parte solo esperaba que Inutaisho no hiciera daño al corazón de quien para él era su madre , pues ella ya había sufrido mucho , Sango se alegraba por su amiga , ella quería que Kagome fuera feliz y algo dentro de ella le decía que la felicidad de su amiga estaba al lado de Toga , Miroku por su parte , bueno... El miraba la escena con ojos de libertino, así que sus pensamientos eran de todo menos decentes .

Mientras tanto en otro lugar .

- Dime Naraku ,¿ de verdad vas a fiarte del señor del norte ? - preguntó Byakuya divertido

- El me va a ser útil por ahora y cuando ya no lo sea , me desharé de él, así de simple - respondió Naraku sonriendo - por desgracia ando escaso de personal para hacer el trabajo sucio y ese estúpido me será útil - dijo con un fingido suspiro de tristeza

De todas sus creaciones solo le quedaba Byakuya , no se arrepentía pues todas cumplieron su función , pero no le apetecía andar creando más hijos inútiles , además ese rencoroso e inútil de Tatsuo haría lo que le dijera solo por tener su ansiada venganza y conservar sus preciadas tierras , " una pena que no tengo previsto dejarle sobrevivir a la batalla final " pensó Naraku riendo " Kagome será mía y me librare de esos dos molestos hermanos "

Regresamos a nuestro grupo

Dos días de viaje llevaban , en los cuales Toga aprovechó para seducir a su amada miko , todos se habían percatado de ello , todos menos la hermosa y torpe miko que creía imaginar cosas y se recriminaba mentalmente por pensar de manera amorosa y hasta fantasear con el padre de su mejor amigo .

**" A este ritmo tardaremos 100 años solo en que vea que no son imaginaciones de ella " **dijo la bestia de Toga , " creo que tienes razón , tiene la autoestima demasiado baja " dijo Toga a su bestia suspirando ,**" es culpa de nuestro cachorro , déjame salir que le enseñare como tratar a nuestra compañera " **rugió su bestia molesta ," ¿ piensas arreglarlo todo a lo bruto ?" preguntó suspirando , **" y tú ¿ cuándo te volviste un blandengue ? " **dijo la bestia ," cállate de una vez , me estás dando dolor de cabeza ", **"pues haz algo , o yo "** su bestia no acabo pues él le interrumpió " si, si , cállate y duerme maldita sea " dijo molesto Toga y su bestia decidió callar al menos por ahora .

- Kagome ven conmigo , deseo hablarte en privado - dijo Toga - Sesshomaru quedas al cargo de la protección del grupo - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba sentada la miko quien lo miraba con curiosidad

- Hm - fue todo lo que dijo Sesshomaru como respuesta a su padre

Toga tendió su mano para ayudar a la miko a levantarse y sin soltar su mano la atrajo cerca de él y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada se alejó volando con ella en sus brazos , la llevó a un prado no demasiado lejano , pero solitario para tener privacidad .

- Bien mi dulce Kagome , te traje aquí para que podamos hablar con calma , creo que es hora de que te aclare que deseo porque me da la sensación que estas confusa respecto a ello - dijo Toga quien estaba decidido a dejar las cosas claras, mientras su bestia permanecía atenta **" como la fastidies te pienso torturar" **

- Supongo que sabrás que estoy interesado en ti y no es necesario que niegues que ese interés es correspondido , soy un demonio , puedo ver y oler las reacciones de tu cuerpo ante mi cercanía - dijo él con una sonrisa

Kagome lo miró y susurró - y ahí tenemos la explicación a la arrogancia de sus hijos - mientras maldecía a su cuerpo por traicionarla de esa manera y delatarla ante él .

- Querida, no es arrogancia , es la pura verdad - le dijo el, que había escuchado lo que ella susurró - quiero que seas mía, Kagome , solo mía .

- Inutaisho , me siento alagada y no me molestaré en negar lo que para usted es evidente - dijo ella ahora un poco molesta - pero yo no tengo intención de ser su amante , por muy tentador que sea , yo tengo claro que solo me entregaré a quien vaya a ser mi pareja y que me ame , jamás seré la distracción de nadie , así que desista y búsquese a otra , seguro que no le costará encontrar candidatas - finalizó ella .

- Creo que hay un malentendido mi amor , yo no deseo que sea mi amante sino mi compañera - dijo el divertido por el discurso y enfado de su miko

- ¿ compañera ? - preguntó la miko , quien no tenía muy claro que significaba eso

- Si mi amada , los demonios cuando encontramos a nuestra alma gemela la hacemos nuestra compañera de vida - dijo esperando que ella lo entendiera

- ¿Eso es como el matrimonio ? , ¿ estás diciendo que soy tu alma gemela ? - preguntó ella muy nerviosa

- No , es mucho más que eso , un matrimonio puede romperse y esto no , compañeros son para toda la vida , lo son todo el uno para el otro , si uno muere el otro acabará muriendo de pena por su ausencia y respecto a tu otra pregunta , si tu mi dulce miko eres mi alma gemela y no tengo duda de eso - le dijo él y nuevamente esperó su reacción

Kagome estaba muy confusa con todo lo que le dijo , el parecía tan seguro y decidido , además quien diría que no a alguien como él ,¿ pero era eso lo que ella quería ? , esa era la pregunta del millón y ella no estaba segura de la respuesta; por un lado, era verdad que se sentía atraída por él , pero por otro lado, atarse a alguien para toda la vida era una decisión demasiado importante como para tomarla así a lo loco , además ella era humana lo cual condenaría a Inutaisho a según sus palabras morir de pena en 75 años como mucho , ante esa idea Kagome casi entro en pánico .

- No , yo no seré jamás tu compañera es una locura -dijo ella casi gritando y pálida

Toga gruño ante su negativa , no podía creer que su alma gemela le estuviese rechazando , eso no era aceptable ni para él ni para su bestia quien ahora se revolvía furiosa .

- Que no entendiste de lo que te dije Kagome - su voz sonó tan profunda y enfadada que ella tembló

- Soy humana , te estás condenando a ti mismo a morir en pocos años - le respondió ella intentando que el comprendiese

Toga casi suspiró de alivio - así que ese es tu motivo para rechazarme - y sin poder evitarlo se echo a reír del mismo alivio , se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo mientras con la otra mano tomo su barbilla levantando su cara hasta poder mirarla a los ojos - eso no es problema pues eres la joya recuerdas , lo que te hace casi inmortal y si no lo fueras al convertirte en mi compañera nuestras vidas se harían igual de largas para que vivieras tanto como yo - lo último fue casi susurrando pues sus labios estaban casi rozando los de ella .

Kagome no podía creerlo , él la estaba besando , ella sintió como el lamia sus labios y supo que estaba pidiendo , no lo dudo y entreabrió su boca dándole el acceso que el pedía , " por todos los kamis , con solo un beso puede hacerme sentir así " ese fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente que ella tubo antes de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que Toga despertaba en ella , el sintió como ella correspondía a su beso y se dejaba llevar , lo que le hizo sonreír internamente y disfrutar el también al máximo de esa sensación de tenerla toda a su merced , mientras tanto su bestia cual animadora loca , saltaba y cantaba loca de la emoción , cuando finalmente se separaron pues tenían que respirar , el continuó besando su cara mientras lentamente se acercaba a su oreja

- Entonces mi amor ,¿ me dejarás cortejarte ? , eso te dará unos días para hacerte a la idea - le susurro el al oído

- ¿Aceptarías una respuesta que no sea si ? - pregunto ella casi gimiendo al sentir como el lamía y mordía suavemente su cuello

- La verdad es que solo aceptare un sí - le respondió el riendo y volvió a besarla

Cuando por fin se separaron él le dijo - Creo que deberíamos regresar con el grupo ahora , por más que me encantaría continuar besándote , mi auto control tiene sus límites amor y dudo que quieras que te haga mía aquí y ahora - dijo el riendo al ver que ella se sonrojó .

- Si regresemos mejor - dijo ella casi susurrando mientras miraba al suelo muerta de la vergüenza .


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, por favor sigan dándome sus opiniones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Cuando regresaron, kagome seguía roja como un tomate y no ayudaba el que todos la miraran, pero había 2 que la estaban poniendo especialmente tensa, inuyasha la miró sonriendo pero pudo ver claramente en sus ojos que la sonrisa era fingida y eso le dolía, por otro lado estaba Miroku quien la miraba como diciéndole, quiero los detalles y la descripción de las posturas usadas, por suerte Sango se percató de eso también y dio un fuerte golpe al monje .

- Monje pervertido , guárdate tus miradas para ti mismo - le dijo la asesina

- Mi querida Sango yo solo estoy feliz por nuestra amiga - se defendió con fingida inocencia el monje

- Si seguro , más vale que te cayes monje o te atizaré yo - le respondió el hanyou

Toga estaba pletórico de felicidad y veía todo lo que pasaba con diversión, mientras que Kagome solo quería que la tierra se la tragara, Sesshomaru por su parte miró a la miko y vio como ella lo miraba con cierto miedo a la reacción que él tendría, cualquier ser piadoso la habría tranquilizado pero él no era piadoso, así que sonrió internamente sin cambiar su mirada fría y cerró los ojos , ya más adelante le haría ver que el estaba bien con la decisión de su padre pero no ahora, Toga vio lo que hacía su cachorro mayor y pensó molesto " siempre tan retorcido, eso me recuerda que tengo una charla pendiente con él ", sin más se pusieron a cenar y luego Kagome metió a dormir a los niños y para su desgracia ellos hicieron una petición.

- Kagome cántanos algo anda si porfa - dijeron los dos

-está bien - respondió ella con un suspiro y vio como todos se ponían cómodos para oírla y Toga la miraba interesado pues era el único que no la había oído cantar

Buenas noches,  
>Mucho gusto,<br>Eras una chica más.  
>Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.<br>Sin hablarme,  
>Sin tocarme,<br>Algo dentro se encendió.  
>En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.<p>

Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
>No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.<br>Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
>No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.<p>

Entra en mi vida,  
>Te abro la puerta.<br>Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
>Entra en mi vida,<br>Yo te lo ruego.  
>Te comencé por extrañar,<br>Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Buenas noches,  
>Mucho gusto,<br>Ya no existe nadie más.  
>Después de este tiempo juntos,<br>No puedo volver atrás.  
>Tú me hablaste,<br>Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
>Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.<p>

Entra en mi vida,  
>Te abro la puerta.<br>Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
>Entra en mi vida,<br>Yo te lo ruego.  
>Te comencé por extrañar,<br>Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Entra en mis horas,  
>Sálvame ahora,<br>Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.

Entra en mi vida,  
>Te abro la puerta.<br>Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
>Entra en mi vida,<br>Yo te lo ruego.  
>Te comencé por extrañar,<br>Pero empecé a necesitarte luego

Te comencé por extrañar,  
>Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.<p>

Toga sonreía a su amada miko quien le devolvió la sonrisa , beso a los niños y se dirigió hacia donde dormiría , pero fue detenida por los brazos de Toga .

- Mi dulce Kagome eres una caja de sorpresas - le dijo Toga , su compañera no dejaba de sorprenderle y eso le encantaba

- Gracias - le respondió ella bastante incómoda con la situación , no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se mostrara tan afectuoso con ella, a excepción de su familia , Sango y Shippo también entraban en la excepción familiar , mientras que Miroku, a veces era un peligro estar cerca de el por sus tendencias libertinas, pero si se trataba de algo serio, el era como ese hermano mayor al que uno recurre buscando consejo y afecto, pero eso era algo que solía ocurrir en privado, en el caso de Inuyasha, el mostraba su amor de muchas maneras pero casi nunca con abrazos , en ese instante miro a Sesshomaru y la imagen de el siendo cariñoso le dio escalofríos y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Mi amor,¿ qué le hizo tanta gracia? - pregunto curioso Inutaisho

- Lo siento , andaba pensando en las formas de mostrar cariño de mis amigos y al mirar a Sesshomaru y intentar imaginarlo siendo afectuoso me dio un escalofrió , por eso me reí , lo lamento - dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír

Ante su declaración , todos miraron a Sesshomaru el cual miraba a la miko con sorpresa, el primero en echarse a reír fue Inuyasha

- Si yo también habría sentido escalofríos ante esa idea - dijo el hanyou entre risas , Sango y Miroku se reían con disimulo y Inutaisho también se echo a reír

- Miko este Sesshomaru no tiene la necesidad de ser cariñoso con nadie, pero si tanto interés tiene por saber que se siente al ser abrazada por mí, con gusto la complaceré - dijo el muy serio, se levantó y dirigiendo una mirada a su padre a modo de aprobación, el cual le dio permiso con un leve y casi imperceptible gesto con la cabeza sin dejar de reír, se encamino a la miko que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no era la única que miro la escena con enorme sorpresa, pues sus amigos también estaban tan sorprendidos como ella.

El señor de occidente camino hasta estar justo enfrente de ella y de su padre, la agarró suavemente por la muñeca derecha y la atrajo hacia él , Kagome seguía sin reaccionar, mientras él la estrecho entre sus brazos y pensaba " tan frágil y tan poderosa ", la soltó y regresó a donde había estado sentado, Toga vio la sonrisa de su hijo y se rió internamente, el sabía que su cachorro jamás le desafiaría y que la miko no le interesaba de manera amorosa por eso lo permitió, además el quería que se sintieran cómodos unos con otros y eso ayudaría, por su lado la miko aun no había conseguido reaccionar del todo, se giró lentamente y miró a Toga quien sonreía divertido.

- Creo que me voy a dormir - dijo la miko - ha sido demasiado para un solo día, creo que 3 Inus juntos es demasiado para mí - finalizó susurrando casi hablando con ella misma pero fue escuchada perfectamente por los 3 Inus los cuales rieron bajito.

Toga se sentó justo al lado de donde la miko se puso a dormir, ahora que ella accedió a ser cortejada por él, ya podía actuar sin disimulos y dejar bien claro que ella era suya , el tenía intención de estar todo el tiempo cerca de ella, no permitiría que nada ni nadie la dañara. Kagome sintió que alguien se ponía a su lado y abrió los ojos para ver a su lado a Toga, ella le sonrió y mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos pensó " tan posesivo como sus hijos".

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó sintiendo unos cálidos y fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo de manera posesiva , se sobresaltó un poco , pero se calmó al escuchar su voz.

- Buenos días amor- le dijo Toga susurrando en su oído

La miko se giró para poder mirarle, con un pequeño sonrojo le sonrió mientras pensaba en porque le era tan difícil resistirse a él," tal vez sea verdad que soy su alma gemela y por eso me siento tan bien entre sus brazos, es como si fuese este el lugar al que pertenezco" pensó ella, mientras él la besó con dulzura y acarició su cara, a ojos de Toga ella era perfecta y toda suya.

- Padre, le sugiero que continúe eso en un lugar más privado - comentó Sesshomaru en su habitual tono de indiferencia.

- Sí, buscaros una habitación o cualquier sitio donde no estemos nosotros para verlo, hay niños y un pervertido que ya tiene suficiente con su imaginación- dijo Inuyasha entre molesto y divertido.

Kagome al oírles se puso tan roja como la ropa de su amigo hanyou , mientras que Toga solo les miró y se rió de las caras de sus hijos y de lo avergonzada que estaba su pequeña miko

- De buena gana seguiría su consejo, pero me temo que mi pequeña compañera no estará de acuerdo... aun- dijo el sonriendo

Toda la escena estaba siendo observada por cierto monje que no había perdido detalle de cuanto paso entre la miko y el daiyokai, en sus ojos podía leerse que sus pensamientos no eran para nada puros, eso duro hasta que cierta asesina de demonios se percató y lo golpeó con más fuerza de la que solía emplear.

- Monje pervertido!, comienzo a dudar de que alguien con la mente tan sucia pueda ser realmente un monje- le gritó Sango a un casi inconsciente Miroku

- Monje le sugiero que guarde sus miradas lejos de mi compañera - dijo Toga - lamentaría entristecer a mi compañera al tener que matarle lenta y dolorosamente - finalizó este en tono de voz que hasta a Sesshomaru le dio escalofríos.

El monje al oír esa advertencia, se escondió detrás de Sango mientras se disculpaba, esto causo la risa de las dos chicas y el hanyou, por su parte Sesshomaru conocía bien a su padre y sabía que por muy simpático y cordial que pareciese, podía ser más cruel y despiadado que el mismísimo Naraku si le provocaban, esa advertencia aunque camuflada entre tonos cordiales, era una muy real amenaza de dolor y muerte si el monje o cualquiera de ellos se propasaba de la raya.

Así el grupo inició un nuevo día, desayunaron con calma, sabían que ese mismo día llegarían al pozo y la miko se iría a su época al menos por un día, todos pensarían que después de 2 años y medio , ya estarían acostumbrados pero no era así , a todos les ponía nerviosos eso, pues aunque sabían que la época de ella era más tranquila que esta, allí ellos no estaban para ayudar y proteger a la que ellos veían como hermana, a Sesshomaru por su parte le gustaría poder ir pero sabía que el pozo no le dejaría pasar, y Toga la sola idea le ponía de mal humor, pero no podía negarle a su compañera que viajase a ver a su familia y el planeaba usar ese tiempo para ir a investigar a Naraku y su nuevo aliado, sabía quien podía informarle de lo que andaba pasando, Kagome por su parte estaba contenta ante la idea de ver a su familia otra vez, hacia mucho que no les veía y les extrañaba, además tenía mucho que contarle a su madre y tal vez en el próximo viaje intentaría llevar a Toga con ella, para que su familia le conociese, pero no esta vez, este viaje seria para que ella les informara y se cargara las pilas con el amor de ellos.

El grupo decidió ponerse en marcha, calculaban que llegarían al pozo en una horas y la miko quería pasar antes a saludar a Kaede, que también la extrañaba mucho pues para ella era como una segunda madre.

Kagome sentía una extraña sensación dentro de ella, a medida que se acercaban al pozo su tensión crecía, como si todo sus sentidos la avisaran de algo malo, pero ella no podía encontrar que era lo que andaba mal, Toga se percató del malestar que crecía en su compañera y decidió preguntarle.

- Amor,¿ qué es lo que te preocupa? - le pregunto él con dulzura.

- No lo sé , es solo un mal presentimiento, pero no sé realmente que es lo que va mal- le respondió ella casi en un susurro de angustia.

- Todo irá bien, recuerda que yo estoy a tu lado- le dijo el intentando calmarla, pero poniéndose alerta por si acaso.

Desde algún lugar los Kamis miraban a su hija y suspiraban entristecidos porque ellos sabían cuanto a su pobre hija iba a pasarle, al menos solían saberlo con días de antelación y aun así no podían hacer nada.

- ¿ Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella ?- pregunto uno de los kamis aun sabiendo que no.

- ojala pudiésemos , pero sabes tan bien como todos que no podemos intervenir, ya rompimos las reglas al traer a su alma gemela a la vida, para que la cuide y proteja- dijo otro kami

- Sí, desde aquí depende de ellos- dijo otro de los kamis con tristeza

Y simplemente siguieron mirando con tristeza como su hija se acercaba a uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, mientras internamente seguían buscando como ayudar o al menos aliviar la pena que se le venía encima a su hija.

Una vez llegaron fueron derechos al pueblo para saludar a la vieja miko.

- Kaede que alegría verte - dijo Kagome mientras la abrazaba

- bienvenidos, me alegra ver que regresasteis todos bien - dijo la anciana mientras correspondía al abrazo de la joven que se había ganado un sitio muy especial en su corazón.

- Es un placer conocerla Miko Kaede - dijo cortésmente Toga

La vieja miko abrió los ojos asombrada, no podía ser que tuviese frente a ella al legendario Daiyokai Inutaisho .

- El placer es todo mío señor, jamás pensé ver al mas legendario de los señores demonio parado frente a mi - respondió ella con una pequeña inclinación a modo de respeto a él - sin duda espero poder escuchar el relato de tal regreso.

- Me encantaría poder ser yo la que te lo cuente, pero quiero ir a ver a mi familia- le dijo disculpándose Kagome- es solo que quería ver que estabas bien antes de irme

- Gracias por tu preocupación hija, ahora ves a ver a tu familia, todo lo demás puede esperar- le respondió Kaede animándola a irse

Kagome se despidió de todos y Toga la llevó hasta el pozo, donde la besó , se resistía a dejarla ir, pero se obligó a soltarla

- Ten cuidado amor y si algo fuese mal regresa - le dijo Toga sin poder ocultar su malestar

- Tranquilo, en mi tiempo no hay tantos peligros, estaré bien - le tranquilizó ella y sin más saltó dentro del pozo.

Toga se quedó allí unos segundos mirando y luego se giró para irse.

Al otro lado del pozo Kagome supo que algo andaba mal aun sin llegar a salir del pozo, fue como si todos sus sentidos gritaran que algo estaba muy mal, ella salió del pozo lo más rápido que pudo.

La escena ante sus ojos era algo que jamás olvidaría, por mucho que viviera eso quedaría para siempre tatuado en su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha no me pertenece :)**

**aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste y no me consideren cruel por hacer sufrir un poco a nuestra querida Kagome**

**gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyos, espero con ganas sus opiniones sobre este capi :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

La escena ante sus ojos era algo que jamás olvidaría, por mucho que viviera eso quedaría para siempre tatuado en su corazón.

Donde una vez estuvo su casa ahora solo habían cenizas, no quedaba nada de la casa, Kagome cayó de rodillas al suelo aun en shock, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, sentía como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir, mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes de su familia, su abuelo sonriendo orgulloso de que su nieta era una miko, su madre siempre alegre esperándola con los brazos abiertos y su hermano al que ella tanto amaba con sus ojos siempre curiosos haciendo miles de preguntas para saciar su enorme curiosidad, pero ella seguía allí de rodillas en completo shock, hasta que unas voces la sacaron poco a poco de su letargo para sumirla en el dolor.

- Pobre gente que manera más horrible de morir- decía una voz de hombre

- Si qué horror dicen que murieron todos- dijo ahora una voz femenina - vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Ella escucho pasos alejándose mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer, poco a poco el dolor y el horror de lo visto y oído fue introduciéndose dentro de ella, casi como si de un extraño se tratase oyó gritos de horror y angustia, sin darse cuenta de que eran de ella, se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos en un intento de alejar de ella una realidad que era demasiado dura para poder aceptarla.

Al otro lado del pozo en el pasado.

Toga estaba llegando al pueblo cuando su bestia se comenzó a volver loca dentro suyo, parecía furiosa y en completa agonía solo repetía **" compañera en dolor, déjame salir tenemos que ayudarla"**, " ¿qué pasa? cálmate solo fue a su tiempo a ver a su familia" le dijo él a su bestia pensando que era por no sentirla cerca, **" compañera en dolor, maldito seas vamos con ella, le duele, muévete! " **siguió gritando su bestia que peleaba con furia por tomar el control.

Sesshomaru fue el primero en percatarse que algo le pasaba a su padre, a juzgar por lo que veía, la bestia de su padre peleaba duro por salir aunque no sabía porque, pero si su padre perdía el control podrían estar en grave peligro.

- Inuyasha - llamó Sesshomaru a su hermano, intentando no perder de vista a su padre

- Que quier...- Inuyasha no terminó de hablar asustado por ver lo mismo que su hermano - ¿qué mierda está pasando?

- No se pero como pierda el control estaremos en problemas- dijo Sesshomaru con voz tensa

Inuyasha miró a su padre y sintió su corazón encogerse, pero no de miedo por su padre sino porque a su mente vino la imagen de Kagome rota de dolor

-Kagome, algo anda mal con ella - dijo el hanyou

Toga lo miró y un gruñido que de su boca salió pudo escucharse en varios kilómetros a la redonda y presagiaba terribles torturas para el causante del dolor de su compañera, Inuyasha había echado a correr hacia el pozo olvidando todo y a todos, en su mente solo estaba presente la pequeña miko, mientras saltaba al pozo sintió la presencia de su padre saltando con él, nada ni nadie impediría a Toga ir en ayuda de su amada compañera, cuando llegaron al otro lado del pozo oyeron los gritos de dolor de ella y olieron sus lagrimas ambos se apresuraron a ir hasta ella , Inuyasha sintió las lagrimas caer al contemplar el horror ante él.

- Noo , porque - gritaba Kagome rota de dolor - he hecho siempre cuanto me pedisteis , he arriesgado mi vida miles de veces por el bien del mundo y así me lo pagáis - siguió gritando sin sentir los brazos de Toga que ahora la rodeaban de manera protectora

-Kagome mírame mi amor ¿qué pasó? - Inutaisho intentaba inútilmente que ella reaccionara

- No puede ser , no pueden haber muerto todos - dijo llorando Inuyasha

- Me lo habéis quitado todo y aun esperáis que cumpla vuestra voluntad verdad - siguió gritando ella - iros al infierno kamis , o me devolvéis a mi familia o bajad vosotros y matad a naraku ,¿ me estáis escuchando!?

Ella solo podía sentir su dolor, le daba igual en ese instante todo, por ella Naraku podía apoderarse del mundo que le era indiferente, pues ella no tenía nada ni nadie por quien pelear, eso era lo que sentía en ese instante, no recordaba a sus amigos que la esperaban en el otro lado del pozo, ni veía a su lado a Toga y Inuyasha , solo había dolor y rabia.

- Hermanita, regresaste - dijo un niño que echo a correr hacia ella llorando

Kagome levanto la cabeza, pensando que el dolor la había echo perder la cabeza, y estaba imaginando a su pequeño hermano correr hacia ella, hasta que sintió su peso sobre ella y sus lagrimas mezclándose con las de ella, en ese instante comenzó a regresar a la realidad lentamente.

- Souta, eres tú, estás vivo, gracias al cielo- dijo ella entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su hermano aun con miedo a descubrir que no era real

- Hermanita - lloraba el pobre niño - ha sido horrible, pensé que no te vería mas - dijo el niño entre lagrimas- no me dejes hermanita, llévame contigo por favor

- Souta no te voy a dejar cálmate - intentó ella consolarle a pesar de que ella misma seguía llorando - ¿qué fue lo que pasó, como ocurrió todo esto?

- No sé, de pronto apareció ese tipo, ni siquiera parecía real, era como una proyección y dijo llamarse Naraku, el dijo que tu serias suya y que nosotros solo éramos una molestia- contó el sin dejar de llorar- lo siguiente que recuerdo es que todo estaba en llamas no podíamos salir, le oíamos reír y decir que esto rompería tu alma.

**Escena retrospectiva**

- Souta , la cena esta casi lista ven a ayudarme - dijo Sakura a su hijo y suspiró pensando en su hija y deseando que estuviera bien

- Ya voy mama - gritó el niño mientras ponía en pausa el juego

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina Souta pensó en su hermana, el no estaba preocupado, pues sabía que Inuyasha la protegía, pero la extrañaba y a el también pues sentía adoración por el hanyou, en ese instante oyeron una risa que les puso a todos los pelos de punta, todos corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa y allí vieron a ese extraño ser, ni siquiera parecía real, era más como un fantasma.

- kukukuku, así que este es el tiempo y vosotros sois la familia de la miko, interesante - dijo ese extraño ser - oh que maleducado soy no me presente, soy Naraku y vine a mataros, eso romperá el corazón y el alma de Kagome, cuando vea que no le queda nadie, el dolor la matará por dentro y será por fin mía- dijo Naraku y volvió a reír , si en su mente su plan era perfecto

- Maldito demonio! - grito el abuelo

- Por desgracia no tengo tiempo para jugar con vosotros y mataros lentamente, una verdadera pena- dijo poniendo cara de tristeza- bueno lo importante es que moriréis y con eso me daréis a Kagome- volvió a reír Naraku

Una extraña energía los empujó dentro de la casa, antes de poder reaccionar toda la casa estaba ardiendo, no había por donde salir, Souta abrazaba asustado a su madre, el abuelo buscaba una posible salida desesperadamente, mientras Sakura abrazaba fuerte a su hijo

- Que alguien nos ayude, por favor mis pobres hijos- lloraba ella resignada a su destino pero no al de sus hijos- perdóname Kagome, por favor no caigas en la trampa de ese maldito se fuerte hija mía

- kukukuku, ahora será toda mía, su alma se llenará de odio ante tal injusticia- se oyó a Naraku pronunciar antes de desaparecer

**Fin Flashback**

- no sé qué paso después, todo lo que recuerdo es despertar en brazos de un hombre y ver que no quedaba nada ni nadie, solo yo- dijo Souta finalizando su relato entre lagrimas

Kagome abrazó fuerte a su hermano, llorando de rabia y dolor

- ¿Como pudo llegar hasta aquí ?- preguntó ahora furioso Inuyasha - ese maldito me las pagará

- No sé como lo hizo, pero ahora lo mejor sería regresar al pasado y bloquear el pozo, no podemos dejar que lo vuelva a usar Naraku- dijo Toga aun con un brazo rodeando a su miko de manera protectora, ese engendro del mal pagaría cada lagrima que su amada compañera derramo **" pagara caro lo que hizo a nuestra compañera "** dijo furiosa la bestia, "si, deseará no haber nacido"

Todos vieron acercarse a un hombre, alto, cabello largo y negro, por su manera de caminar y su ropa se veía que era alguien con clase, los miró y sonrió.

- Me alegra ver que tu hermana regreso Souta - dijo el hombre ese

- Si, gracias por todo Maru- dijo Souta mirando al hombre ese - hermana él es quien me salvó y a cuidado de mi mientras esperaba tu regreso

Kagome se acercó lentamente a ese hombre, le debía no solo la vida de su hermano sino la suya también, pues de no ser por él , Naraku habría tenido éxito en todo su plan.

- Gracias, jamás podre pagar lo que hiciste - le dijo la miko haciéndole una pequeña reverencia

- ¿Eres un demonio verdad?- preguntó Toga a aquel hombre, algo en el le era muy familiar pero no sabía el que

- No podía esperar menos del Gran Toga, si lo soy, por desgracia no puedo explicar mas- dijo el hombre

-¿ Y cuál es el motivo de que no quiera decirnos nada de usted? - volvió a preguntar Toga

- El motivo es simple, tú me lo prohibiste - dijo el mirando fijamente a Toga

Esto sorprendió a todos, el desconocido parecía conocer a Toga, al menos a su yo futuro

- Sería aconsejable que se marchen ya y sellen para siempre el pozo - y con eso el hombre se alejo

- Hermana ¿me llevaras contigo verdad? - preguntó Souta aferrándose a Kagome

- Si Souta, vámonos - dijo la miko

Todos se dirigieron hacia el pozo, justo antes de llegar Souta y Kagome se giraron una última vez, despidiéndose de todo y de todos

- Mama te juro que seremos fuertes y viviremos como nos enseñaste, mirando al futuro y no enterrados en el pasado, os vengare, mataré a ese malnacido por lo que os hizo - dijo la miko a modo de promesa, una promesa que cumpliría aunque le costase la vida

- Si, mama , abuelo seré fuerte, seré el hombre de la familia- dijo Souta, apretando fuerte la mano de su hermana, se juro a si mismo que a partir de mañana no lloraría mas por la ausencia de ellos, el seria fuerte por su hermana tal como su madre habría querido

Pero hoy ambos llorarían hasta quedar sin lagrimas, con eso todos saltaron al pozo y regresaron al pasado, allí les esperaban todos.

cuando salieron del pozo vieron a todos, incluso Sesshomaru estaba allí, preocupado por lo que pudiese haber pasado en el tiempo de la miko, cuando les miraron, a todos se les encogió el corazón , al ver a la miko rota de dolor lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga Sango, vieron a ese niño que se aferraba a Inuyasha llorando desconsoladamente también, nadie se atrevía a romper ese silencio en el que solo había el llanto desconsolado de dos hermanos, que habían visto su mundo caer en pedazos frente a ellos

Sesshomaru miró a su padre y vio en sus ojos el dolor y la impotencia, no sabía que sucedió pero incluso a el que se caracterizaba por su frialdad, el llanto de la miko consiguió que su corazón se encogiese de dolor, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, cuando supiera que causo ese dolor él se prometió a si mismo que si en sus manos estaba el con gusto ayudaría a su padre a que el causante de tal dolor lo pagara muy caro.

Inuyasha cogió en brazos a Souta quien se durmió del mismo agotamiento de tanto llorar, Kagome estaba en los brazos de Toga, seguía llorando pero ahora su llanto era silencioso, todos se sentaron dentro de la cabaña de Kaede y escucharon como Toga y Inuyasha relataron lo sucedido.

Sango lloró abrazada a Miroku, ella sabía el dolor que debía sentir en ese momento su amiga, pues ella paso por eso también y habría muerto del mismo dolor, de no ser por la que para ella era una hermana ya, Kagome la salvó, con paciencia, mucho apoyo y amor, era tan injusto que con todo lo que su amiga había sufrido ya, ahora tuviese que enfrentarse a esto, pero ella se juro que no la dejaría sola, era hora de que viera que aun tenia familia, ellas eran ahora y siempre hermanas, Miroku consolaba como podía a su amada Sango, pues el mismo se sentía mal por no saber como aliviar el dolor de su querida amiga la miko, ellos dos habían compartido muchas más cosas de las que el resto del grupo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo en privado meditaban y se trataban el uno al otro como hermanos y ahora que ella mas necesitaba ayuda el no sabía que hacer, Shippo lloraba en brazos de Kaede y Rin hacia lo mismo en brazos de Sesshomaru, ambos amaban a la miko como a una madre y verla así les dolía mucho y despertaba en ellos recuerdos dolorosos.

Cuando se hizo de noche, todos cenaron menos Souta que seguía dormido aferrado a la ropa de Inuyasha , Kagome la cual ya no lloraba, pero tampoco hablaba con nadie, sus ojos solo miraban el cielo, completamente ausente a cuanto pasaba a su alrededor, tampoco cenó

Aquella noche nadie habló, todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y cada uno a su manera compartía el dolor de la miko, todos sabían lo que era perder a alguien que amas y comprendían y respetaban el duelo de la pobre miko, de pronto el silencio fue roto por la voz de ella.

- Miroku mañana necesito que me acompañes a sellar el pozo - dijo Kagome , todos la miraron pues desde que regreso no había hablado.

- Claro sabes que estoy para lo que necesites -le respondió el monje, dejándole claro con esas palabras que él estaba allí para ella siempre, la miko lo entendió y le dio una sonrisa que aunque triste era una sonrisa de cariño y gratitud reales, que el monje correspondió.

- Deberíamos ir a descansar todos - dijo Kaede - dormir nos hará bien

Kagome se levantó para ir a coger a su hermano , pero Inuyasha la detuvo

- Tranquila, déjale así al menos esta noche- dijo el hanyou - está dormido y parece sentirse tranquilo aferrado a mí, así que dejémosle descansar a mi no me importa.

- Gracias Inuyasha, para el siempre has sido su héroe, creo que por eso sigue aferrado a ti, no quiere que veamos su miedo y contigo se siente a salvo - le respondió la miko

Todos se fueron a dormir, Inuyasha se sentó justo al lado de Kagome, con Souta en sus brazos, Toga se había dado cuenta del dolor de su hijo y viendo la escena, ahora sabía que de algún modo para su cachorro también había sido como perder a su familia, parecía que el no solo amaba a la miko sino al hermano de ella, así que dejó que permanecieran juntos dándose apoyo y amor ahora que más lo necesitaban, el se sentó a la derecha de su amada miko, ahora tenían un nuevo miembro que proteger en el grupo.

Aun faltaban unas horas para amanecer, cuando Inuyasha sintió que Souta se movía y pudo escuchar su suave llanto, el hanyou abrió los ojos y vio que el niño tenía una pesadilla, también pudo ver que su padre estaba despierto y le miraba.

- Souta despierta, todo está bien, nada ni nadie puede hacerte daño ahora- le susurró Inuyasha al oído del niño para no despertar a los demás, el pequeño abrió los ojos y miró a Inuyasha, quien le abrazó para calmarle

- Inuyasha no nos dejes por favor ¿ tu nos protegerás verdad , tu cuidarás de mi hermana y de mi, a que si?- dijo el niño aferrándose al hanyou en busca de protección

- Si, yo siempre os protegeré, duerme tranquilo Souta, yo cuido de vosotros- le dijo el hanyou con una sonrisa para calmar el miedo del niño

Toga miro a su hijo con orgullo, a pesar de lo mal que lo pasó en la vida, el encontró personas a las que llamar familia y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos, su cachorro menor hacia que se sintiera orgulloso de ser su padre.

A la mañana siguiente.

- Sota tienes que desayunar, no puedes seguir sin comer nada- dijo la miko a su hermano

- Esta bien, comeré si tu comes- le respondió el y la miro de forma desafiante - vamos hermanita que no tengo 2 años, se bien que tú no has desayunado, así que empieza por aplicarte el sermón a ti misma

- ¿Cuando te volviste un sabiondo? eh - preguntó con un suspiro ella

- Siempre fui más listo que tu hermanita, solo que lo ocultó para no hacerte sentir mal - respondió el y ambos rieron, los dos se estaban esforzando por amor al otro, el dolor seguía ahí dentro de ellos, pero si algo aprendieron de su madre, era que una actitud positiva es mejor que sentarse a lamentarse sobre las desgracias, y ellos sabían que al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

- Hermanito, mira te voy a presentar a todos, ella es Sango ya te he hablado de ella es mi mejor amiga, el que está junto a ella es Miroku, es un gran amigo también- dijo la miko señalando a donde estaban la asesina y el monje - junto con Inuyasha son mi familia aquí, ellos son mis hermanos y espero que los tuyos también a partir de hoy.

- Guay, ahora soy hermano de un monje, una asesina de demonios y de Inuyasha- dijo el niño con autentico entusiasmo - Me llamo Sota y tengo 10 años, hermanita ¿ quién es Shippo?

- Sota cálmate, que acabas de levantarte y ya me estas estresando- le dijo Kagome - este de aquí es Shippo y a su lado esta Rin, ellos son para mí como mis hijos aunque no lo sean realmente- comento ella mirando a los niños, Shippo sonrió y Rin hecho una mirada repleta de amor a la miko que acababa de incluirla como hija de ella

- Eso me convierte en su tío - dijo él con una sonrisa

- Si pero que no se te suba a la cabeza eh, bueno continuemos esta es Kirara una Youkaineko y una gran amiga- dijo la miko

el niño se agachó y acarició a Kirara mientras en sus ojos brillo la nostalgia recordando a su gato, Kirara que se dio cuenta salto a los brazos del niño en un intentó de darle consuelo.

- El que ves allí es Jaken , un sirviente del Señor Sesshomaru, el cual está allí- dijo la miko señalando un poco insegura a Sesshomaru pues sabía que no le gustaban los humanos

Sota miró a Sesshomaru, tomo aire y disparo sus mil preguntas

- ¿ Eres el hermano de Inuyasha?, ¿realmente eres tan frio como el hielo?,¿ puedo verte convertido en perro?- y habría seguido preguntando si no lo paran

- Si, no sé y no - respondió Sesshomaru antes de que siguiera preguntando, luego miró a Kagome y le dijo - realmente sois hermanos, al igual que a ti a él le cuesta callar

Kagome decidió que lo mejor era ignorarle

- Y por último el es Toga, es el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- dijo ella y sintió la mirada del como diciéndole ¿ es todo lo que soy? así que decidió intentar explicarle a su hermano lo demás- también es mi novio - añadió ella tímidamente

-¿ Eres la novia del papa de Inuyasha ?, espera ¿ eso no le convierte en algo así como tu hijo y mi sobrino?- dijo el niño causando la risa de todos

- no sueñes enano - le respondió el hanyou y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño molesto ante la idea

- A me olvidaba aquella es Kaede, es una miko, también es como de la familia y aquel de allí es Ah uh también es un youkai - finalizó ella

Toga se acercó al oído de la miko y le susurró - que es eso de novio, explícate mujer- preguntó curioso

- Es como se llama en mi tiempo al cortejo - dijo ella sin ganas de entrar en detalles, a él le valió con esa explicación.

Después del desayuno y las presentaciones, Kagome llamo a Miroku para que la acompañara a sellar el pozo, ella pidió que les dejaran ir a los dos solos y todos entendieron que para ella seria duro y decidieron darle lo que pedía, ambos caminaron hacia el pozo en silencio, el monje sabia que para su amiga, era como la última despedida a su tiempo y a todo lo que una vez fue su vida y decidió respetar el silencio, cuando llegaron cada uno se puso a un lado del pozo y comenzaron, dejaron fluir libremente su poder sagrado al mismo tiempo que recitaban un hechizo que poco a poco sello el pozo, el hechizo duraría al menos 400 años sino algo mas, pues era muy potente, una vez acabaron Kagome caminó hasta donde estaba Miroku y abrazándose a él lloro, él la abrazó y le susurró palabras de consuelo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento la tardanza pero e estado enferma, aun así aquí tenéis otro capitulo espero que os guste pues cuando uno esta enfermo cuesta tener inspiración jeje**

**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, seguir comentándome que opináis de la historia y acepto sugerencias para esta y otras futuras historias **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Permanecieron 2 días más en la aldea, para facilitar que Sota se habituase a la que sería su nueva vida, y para facilitar que sanaran un poco las heridas que los dos hermanos tenían, por su reciente perdida, Kagome solía irse a pasear cuando sentía que el dolor la superaba y a los pies del árbol sagrado, lloraba hasta que sentía que no quedaban lagrimas, cuando se calmaba regresaba, ella sabía que era seguida por Toga y entendía que el se preocupaba por su seguridad así que no solía protestar, lo que ella no sabía es que su pequeño hermano sabia el por qué se alejaba y lo comprendía.

- Kagome volvió a irse- dijo Sota resignado a Inuyasha- se que no quiere que la vea llorar, para mí ha pasado casi 3 semanas y he tenido tiempo de llorarles, pero para mi hermana solo hace 3 días y además se que ella se culpa de lo que paso

Inuyasha miro un poco sorprendido por la repentina madurez que veía en Sota, el savia que toda aquella desgracia le había hecho madurar, y en cierta forma se apenaba de que el niño hubiese perdido su inocencia de manera tan cruel, pero por otro lado se sentía orgulloso del niño pues estaba convirtiéndose en un gran apoyo para la miko.

- Kagome es fuerte, ella lo superara, solo necesita tiempo y todo nuestro apoyo - le respondió el hanyou mientras acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho

- Inuyasha ¿ me enseñarías a pelear?- le pregunto Sota muy serio

- Keh, tu quieres que Kagome me siente hasta el infierno verdad- dijo el hanyou poniéndose pálido ante la sola idea- si quieres aprender a pelear tendrás que pedir permiso a tu hermana y la mejor para enseñarte seria Sango, ella es una asesina de demonios, yo realmente no sabría como enseñarte pues aprendí solo.

- Jo, dudo que mi hermana me deje, comenzara a decir que soy demasiado pequeño- se quejo el niño

- No podrá negarse si usas un razonamiento lógico- dijo Sesshomaru quien había escuchado toda la conversación

- ¿Y que podría decirle para convencerla Señor Sesshomaru ?- pregunto Sota educadamente, el se había dado cuenta que el señor demonio no era tan frio si le mostrabas respeto

- Dile que quieres aprender a defenderte, por si algún día es necesario- dijo Sesshomaru sin mirar al chico

- Si es una gran idea , gracias Señor Sesshomaru- contesto el niño

Sesshomaru miro de reojo al chico y sonrió internamente, por algún motivo ese chico le caía bien, **" bajo esa fachada de prepotente existe un corazoncito " **se burlo de él su bestia, " cállate que nadie pidió tu opinión " le respondió molesto, **" lo que tu digas Sesshi "** respondió su bestia riendo más aun, Sesshomaru solo gruño internamente.

Kagome seguía sentada a los pies del árbol sagrado, ya no lloraba pero seguía sintiendo que la pena la estaba ahogando por dentro.

- Sabes desde que caí en el pozo por primera vez, siempre creí que todo tenía un porqué y que si me esforzaba podría hacer del mundo un sitio mejor para todos, no me importaba sacrificar mi futuro, ni todo el dolor por el que tenía que pasar, pues me decía a mi misma que la vida de miles de personas era más importante que la mía, con eso en mente soporte las batallas, soporte estar lejos de mi familia y soporte, sentir que mi corazón era destrozado por Inuyasha mas veces de las que puedo recordar, siempre me volvía a poner en pie y me decía vamos tu puedes con esto, pero ahora no sé cómo hacerlo, por primera vez siento que los kamis se equivocaron y que yo no voy a poder con tanto peso sobre mi- dijo ella sabiendo que Toga la escuchaba- se cual es mi obligación pero ya no sé si podre salir viva de ella, ni si quiero salir viva de ella tampoco.

- Kagome es normal que te sientas así ahora, pero no estás sola, hay mucha gente que te quiere y que te necesita en sus vidas- le dijo el intentando darle las fuerzas que ahora le faltaban a la miko- aunque consigas matar a Naraku, si tu mueres muchos perderán también su fuerza para seguir viviendo, has pensado que pasaría si murieras con tu hermano, eres todo lo que tiene, o que pasaría con Inuyasha , el perderte le destrozaría, o el monje y la asesina, crees que si esto pasara podrían ser algún día felices, y si tu mueres yo moriré contigo pues tu eres mi todo, jamás lo olvides.

Toga había sentado a Kagome en su regazo y la abrazo mientras ella volvía a llorar, ella quería ser fuerte pero era tan difícil serlo con tanto dolor dentro, ella acabo quedándose dormida en los brazos de Toga, quien la abrazaba sintiéndose impotente por no saber como aliviar el dolor de su amada miko, el suplico a los kamis ayuda para aliviar el dolor que ella sentía.

Pasadas un par de horas la miko despertó, dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Toga agradeciéndole el apoyo que le daba, decidieron regresar al pueblo con los demás, caminaron lentamente, Toga no soltó su mano en ningún momento, al llegar les esperaba Sota que quería hablar con ella.

- Hermana, veras he estado pensando y creo que sería bueno aprender a pelear, para en caso de necesidad poder defenderme si intentan atacarme- dijo el chico intentando que su hermana viera que la idea tenia lógica.

Toga levanto una ceja y miro de reojo a su cachorro mayor pues savia que el discurso ese era idea de él, Sesshomaru miro a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kagome palideció ante las palabras de su hermano, su discurso tenia lógica ella lo sabía, pero por tonto que parezca, acababa de darse cuenta que ahora su hermano estaba atrapado en ese tiempo donde la línea entre la vida y la muerte es tan fina, donde la muerte parecía ser un compañero de viaje y ante la sorpresa de todos ella cayó de rodillas al suelo

- Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, mi madre murió por mi culpa y he traído a mi hermano al sitio más peligroso, sabiendo que no podre protegerle pues no puedo ni cuidar de mi- dijo la miko sorprendiendo incluso a Sesshomaru, ella suspiro, no lloro pues algo dentro de ella había llegado a su tope y había tomado una decisión, la Kagome de antes debía morir y una nueva tomaría su lugar- está bien Sota, seguro que Sango puede ayudarte.

Sin decir nada mas ella se levanto del suelo, si antes los dejo a todos sorprendidos, ahora todos pudieron notar que algo había cambiado en ella al verla dirigirse a Sesshomaru, él la miro intrigado

- Sesshomaru puedo hablar contigo a solas- dijo la miko

- Hm- fue la respuesta de él, miro a su padre y cuando vio que él estaba de acuerdo agarro a la miko por la cintura y se alejo con ella volando

Cuando se habían alejado suficiente el dejo a la miko en el suelo y la miro, esperando que ella le dijera cual era el tema que quería tratar con él a solas, estaba muy intrigado, pues ahora la miko desprendía un aura no solo de dolor sino de determinación, " esta humana es de lo más interesante " pensó el

- por favor enséñame a luchar, antes de que preguntes porque te lo pido a ti, te diré que no puedo pedírselo a Inuyasha, pues el aunque le pone fuerza y corazón no sabe ni la mitad que tu, tampoco puedo pedírselo a tu padre pues el seguramente diría que no lo necesito y tampoco se emplearía realmente para no dañarme, así que tu eres el único que no le importara si me hago daño y que podría conseguir que una inútil como yo aprenda - finalizo la miko, mirando con determinación a los ojos de Sesshomaru.

el se quedo mirándola durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que ella le pedía y los motivos que le dio, desde su punto de vista ella tenia razón en cuanto a Inuyasha, el era demasiado malo peleando como para ser maestro de nadie, en cuanto a su padre tampoco andaba mal encaminada, pero ella parecía no saber que como alfa y futuro compañero de ella, su padre podía prohibírselo.

- Miko estoy de acuerdo en lo que dijiste y no me importa enseñarte, pero debes saber que si mi padre se opone no podre enseñarte, para nosotros los Inus, el respeto a nuestro alfa es muy importante y además de ser alfa mi padre es tu futuro compañero así que la decisión final es de el- respondió el

- Malditos Inus cavernícolas- susurro ella- está bien preguntaremos a Toga y más le vale estar de acuerdo, o sabrá de que es capaz una miko del futuro cabrada.

Sesshomaru se reía internamente, estaba deseando ver la cara de su padre al enterarse.

Cuando regresaron Kagome vio como Sango estaba dando su primera clase de defensa a Sota, aunque la miko no lo mostro ver eso aumento un poco su angustia y su determinación, Sesshomaru noto eso y su sonrisa interna aumento, si de algo estaba seguro es que esa miko jamás decepcionaba, era una humana con el temperamento de una diablesa y su padre pronto lo sufriría en carne propia, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener su fachada.

Toga vio regresar a su hijo y a su amada , solo con mirarles supo que lo que venía no le iba a gustar.

- Toga he pedido a Sesshomaru que me enseñe a luchar y según el necesito tu aprobación, así que da tu visto bueno para que pueda comenzar a enseñarme- dijo directamente la miko

- No- dijo el tajantemente - no necesitas nada de eso, protegerte es cosa mía

Sesshomaru luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener su máscara y que no se notara lo mucho que se divertía viendo como la miko comenzaba a temblar de ira

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- dijo la miko sintiendo como su ira poco a poco se salía de su control

- Ya me has oído, la respuesta es No, fin de la discusión- dijo el

Todos habían dejado lo que hacían y miraban expectantes a la miko y el daiyoukai, Sesshomaru y Inuyasha sonreían con una diversión indescriptible.

- Quien te crees que eres, crees que por ser el GRAN TOGA puedes darme ordenes, pues escúchame bien, maldito perro con exceso de ego, serás el alfa pero no mi alfa yo mando sobre mí misma, metete esto en tu terca cabeza nadie manda sobre mí, podemos hacer esto de dos maneras, por las buenas o por las malas, tu veras qué prefieres, y si no me enseña él pues buscare quien lo haga - dijo la miko casi gritando y desplegando sus poderes miko, con tal furia y intensidad que hasta a Toga comenzaron a afectar, Inuyasha se había alejado de ellos por el dolor que comenzó a sentir, mientras que Toga y Sesshomaru sentían como lo que comenzó como cosquilleo en la piel se convertía en un escozor cada vez más molesto, Kirara y Shippo temblaban asustados y tan alejados como podían por miedo a ser purificados .

Sesshomaru miraba a su padre, debatiéndose entre alejarse de la miko, pues comenzaba a sentir que el escozor aumentaba hasta el extremo de poner a su bestia furiosa y asustada, y la diversión pues sabía que su padre se sentía casi igual que él, ante el sorprendente despliegue de la miko, por su parte Toga desplego su youki para intentar intimidar a la miko y protegerse de su poder, el jamás había cedido ante nadie

- Kagome detén esto- dijo Toga gruñendo, su bestia estaba muy cabreada **" haz algo, si no se calma acabara purificando a los demonios de nivel bajo, en varios kilómetros a la redonda y además comienza a doler maldita sea"**

- No detendré nada si no permites que Sesshomaru me entrene- dijo ella su poder aumentaba, estaba perdiendo el control, todo su dolor de los últimos días se sumo a su ira y comenzaba a poner sus poderes fuera de control y eso era peligroso incluso para su propia seguridad, Toga se dio cuenta y decidió ceder antes de que ella se dañara a si misma o a otros.

- Esta bien, puede entrenarte, pero en una batalla real tienes que darme tu palabra de que me obedecerás en todo- dijo él pues no quería que se pusiera en peligro de manera innecesaria

Kagome le oyó y intento relajarse para que sus poderes miko comenzaran a disminuir, pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, tanto Toga como Sesshomaru se dieron cuenta de que la miko tenía dificultades, Toga miro a su hijo y el entendió que debían actuar.

- Kagome, mírame concéntrate solo en mi, respira- dijo Toga mientras con un leve gesto de la mano dio la señal a su hijo

Sesshomaru se movió tan rápido que nadie se percato, con un golpe suave pero preciso dejo a la miko inconsciente, Toga la recogió antes de que cayera y todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que sus poderes desaparecían al caer inconsciente.

- Padre me permito sugerirle que aprenda el arte de la negociación o su miko lo acabara purificando- dijo Sesshomaru muy divertido y ganándose un gruñido de su padre

Cuando Kagome fue despertando, estaba aun en brazos de Toga y le dolía la cabeza y la nuca

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto ella un poco confusa

- Sesshomaru tuvo que dejarte inconsciente para que no purificaras a nadie- le dijo Toga

Ella cerró los ojos y intento recordar lo que paso

- Lo siento, cuando te negaste me enfade y creo que fue como el límite para mis emociones, antes de darme cuenta no podía controlarme, aunque quería no podía dominar mis poderes miko- le dijo ella disculpándose, realmente se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido, ella no quería hacer daño a nadie- de verdad lo siento jamás me paso

- Tranquila amor, has estado sometida a mucho estrés y dolor, es normal que perdieras un poco el control- le dijo el calmándola, **" te falto felicitarla, blandengue "** dijo su bestia, " ya ha sufrido mucho no vamos a poner mas presión en ella" le respondió el a su bestia, él la beso y ella correspondió al beso - mañana comenzaras a entrenar, pero recuerda tu promesa

- Si, no haré locuras te lo prometo- le prometió ella sinceramente

En los días sucesivos , sango siguió entrenando a Sota, para ella era como tener a su hermano pequeño otra vez con ella, se parecían tanto, por otro lado Kagome entrenaba duro con Sesshomaru quien estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que parecía aprender la miko, primero la enseño a perfeccionar su precisión con el arco, después la enseño a defenderse con una espada y después a atacar.

Todo aquel entrenamiento ayudo a los dos hermanos a canalizar su dolor y rabia, sobre todo a Kagome, que aunque su perdida seguía doliendo y seguramente dolería siempre, ahora ya no lloraba, por fin comenzaba a ser la chica dulce y optimista que siempre fue, aunque aun había momentos en los que su aura se teñía de dolor, pero cuando eso pasaba, tenía a su familia para ayudarla, siempre alguno de ellos se percataba y la hacía recordar que no estaba sola, que todos ellos la querían.

Pasada una semana decidieron viajar hasta el castillo del señor de occidente, aunque por las noches seguían entrenando, Toga y Sesshomaru estaban de acuerdo en que allí seria mas fácil entrenar y estarían todos más cómodos, Toga tenía pensado ir a visitar a Totosai para pedirle que hiciese una espada adecuada a las necesidades de su amada, además sería un buen regalo de cortejo con el cual esperaba que su miko, dejara por fin de tener dudas y pudiera tomarla como su compañera, pues la espera se le estaba haciendo ya insoportable, a pesar de entender la situación tan dura por la que ella había pasado, deseaba tanto poder hacerla suya, pero jamás la forzaría aunque costara el esperaría.

Kagome por su parte ya no imaginaba su vida sin Toga a su lado, era como si siempre hubiera estado allí, le encantaba dormir sintiendo como él la abrazaba, siempre la hacía sentir tan segura y amada, pero la idea aparearse con él seguía dándole miedo, ella jamás había estado con nadie y sin embargo Toga tenía mucha experiencia, eso hacía que ella aun se sintiera más insegura, ella no creía poder satisfacerle, además la idea de seguir con su vida aun se le hacía difícil, echaba tanto de menos a su madre, ella se esforzaba por encerrar todo ese dolor para que los demás no lo notaran, savia cuanto se esforzaban por hacerla sentir querida y ella no quería que se preocupasen.

Ya estaban cerca del castillo, decidieron parar y pasar la noche allí, cuando todos dormían Sesshomaru decidió hablar con su padre de algo que había rondado su cabeza desde hacía unos días.

- Padre, ¿ que harás si madre se presenta en el castillo?, ella seguro que ya sabe de tu regreso y conociéndola uno puede esperar cualquier cosa de ella- dijo Sesshomaru a su padre

Toga gruño ante la idea de tener que ver a Irasue, realmente esperaba no tener que volver a cruzarse con ella, pero si se presentaba él la pondría en su lugar de ser necesario.

- Realmente espero no tener que ver a tu madre, lamentaría tener que dejarte sin madre, pero no pienso consentirle que ande cerca de Kagome, se bien como las gasta ella y antes de que le haga algún daño la matare, así que si es lista se mantendrá bien lejos - dijo él con sinceridad

Sesshomaru ni se inmuto, la verdad es que para él su madre era alguien que no tenía cabida en su vida, no la odiaba solo la quería lejos y si tenía que tomar parte, cosa que esperaba no tener que hacer, prefería defender a la miko, que era menos molesta que su madre.

- Hijo, ¿ qué opinas de mi decisión de tomar a Kagome como compañera?- pregunto Toga, no era como que fuese a cambiar de opinión por el pero estaba intrigado por lo bien que el parecía tomarlo

La pregunta de su padre tomo a Sesshomaru por sorpresa, medito unos segundos antes de responderle

- Padre sé muy bien que aunque me pareciese mal no cambiaria tu decisión, aun así ella a diferencia de la otra humana con la que te mezclaste, es poderosa, tiene honor y mas carácter que muchas diablesas, además es inteligente y entretenida, así que me parece una buena decisión- dijo él con sinceridad

Toga pudo notar el desprecio con el que hablo su cachorro al nombrar a Izayoi y también noto que parecía tener cierto cariño por Kagome, aunque savia que jamás lo reconocería, también sintió cierto alivio y satisfacción al ver que esta vez no tendría a su cachorro en su contra, saber que podría tener a la mujer que amaba y que no tendría que por ello alejarse de sus hijos era algo que le dio mucha satisfacción.


End file.
